Black Innocence
by TeamTadgh
Summary: The Swans and the Cullens are rivals but when Edward Cullen falls in love with the Swans' only daughter,Isabella,a battle of emotions begin. But there's nothing that could keep them apart, not even the harsh realities of their prohobited love.
1. Chapter 1

1. System of a down

Edward peered himself over the rearview mirror of the Aston Martin, combing his bronze tousled hair roughly with his white, slender fingers. His eyes were that usual shade of topaz and he looked sleek in that black suit he had randomly picked out from the depths of his matted wardrobe. The black trousers exposed much of his slender waist underneath the silk white shirt, starched and ironed to perfection. His leather shoes glistened off the sharp rays of the orange torches hung along the dark vacant road. He looked immaculately dashing, the mane of his messy bronze hair hanging closely to the sides of his head. But he wasn't particularly sure why he was even doing this. Perhaps he just couldn't resist his burning desires, scalding deep in his heart. He just had to see her...even for a brief nanosecond.

His hands gripped the leather steering wheel, the mass of knotted veins protruding beneath the cream-white skin. Rose was beautiful...that soft pale cheeks he was tempted to touch and stroke with his fingers, the porcelain white face hidden amongst the myriad of colours on her lavish gown. But he had taken such a huge risk just to catch a glimpse of her, he could barely avoid from jeopardizing his family name during those blissful, unbelievably short encounters in the same marble gloom hall of the Swan's mansion. The filthy traitors, the Swans had dubbed his family's name. He shouldn't even have driven his car into the iron-wrought gates, rusting at the edges. He was even _prohibited._ The whole of Cullens actually.

At least he wouldn't get caught by those beefy bouncers with earpieces plucked into their ears constantly. It was a masquerade party..those vintage parties where the guys have poker up their butts and don excruciatingly tight leggings beneath their flowy blouses. It was that Middle Age century thing he loathed. He managed to slip into a vacant lot and got out, a mask over his almond eyes. He looked stunning, a long blue feather perched at the right of his reddish mask. He stepped into the mansion with a flourish and felt a hundred eyes boring into his. He strode through the glass double doors, the heels of his shoes squeaking against the polished wood-paneled floors. A young lady in a blue gown barely covering her torso came up to him with an impressive amount of confidence, her blunt chin stuck in the air. Edward contained himself from the bout of laughter itching to burst out.

"Good evening, sir. I guess you are looking for your beautiful maiden here, "she spoke in an outrageously enthused tone.

"Yes and that wouldn't be you, I'm sorry, Madame", Edward said in response and left her fuming, eyes burning at her.

Rose, Rose, Rose...where is she? Perhaps she hadn't come. In that grand mock carriage of hers. He rocked on his heels agitatedly, his hands shoved into his pockets. He couldn't risk being there too long. He marched across the vast hall, towards the refreshment booth. He fidgeted with the trays of smoking croissants and poured himself some punch. He sipped at the sweet tangy liquid, scanning the hall for any sign of Rose. Zero.

"God, Rose, you're killing me", he murmured in utter desperation.

The halls were beginning to fill up with an appalling number of guests in medieval suits and elaborate costumes. Edward leaned on one of the poles and had been approached by several girls who commented on his sexy pose. Rose still wasn't there. Bathroom. His sanctuary for a disdainful night. He was so familiar with the mansion he actually hadn't realized it. And this was suppose to a rival's house. It could have been easily his grandmother's. He glanced at the beautiful fish tank at the end of the poorly-lit hallway. The tank emitted out a blinding blue light, small fishes swimming through the immaculate waters. He moved up to it, his footsteps muffled by the carpeted floors. His fingers trailed the fishes slowly on the glass. Then a set of unblinking eyes met at his fingers. Edward stared at it strangely, leaning closer to the glass. His face followed the direction of the eyes, to and fro. The eyes were beautiful. Pools of deepest ochre. Intriguing.

Then a face popped out from behind the tank. Such inhuman beauty stood before him, smiling elegantly up at him..such classical beauty...

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Nice fishes, eh?"

And that was when he found he was doomed for life...and fallen in love...


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

She was breathtaking at every single aspect. Her smooth, mahogany hair cascading on her back in loose waves, her slender waist, her flawless, pale skin. I barely contained myself from the impending possibility of actually caressing her porcelain white cheeks, my fingers skimming against the silky texture of her skin. She seemed to be jumping slightly on her heels, as if in child-like excitement. Thoughts of Rosalie Hale had long been suppressed by the images of immaculate beauty before me.

Bella Swan squinted up at me, her eyes scanning my crisp suit. We were like a couple of mannequins boring each other gazes in the long stretch of the empty hallway. The silence was particularly deafening here than the bedlam going on downstairs. I couldn't seem to put my thoughts into the form of words. She was, right before my eyes, and I was shuffling uneasily on the velvet carpeted floor. Surely I could obtain as minimum confidence to say out the simplest of things: my name. No. That would be like delving into my own bloodbath.

"Isabella! Isabella Swan, you come right here this instant! Your father is requesting for your immediate presence!"

Bella spun her head at the direction of the booming voice, her hair whipped across her cheeks gracefully. Her lips curled into a tight grimace as she turned back, her shoulders shrugged in mock defeat. I couldn't help smiling at that familiar expression of rebellion plastered across her face. It fitted her though the subject of rebels was far from that immaculate classical beauty she owned. She was a strong woman, I knew.

"I have to go, then. I have to fit into that slutty dress even I spent the rest of my life defeating its purposes. Well, nice to meet you, "she muttered, her eyes lighting up, as if waiting for a response. I nodded. PATHETIC.

She nodded back and strode away, her steps impossibly sinuous and musical, a well-trained ballerina's footsteps. She seemed to be humming a soft, melodious hymn under her breath and her hair seemed to be dancing to the tune, bouncing on her shoulders as she walked further. I was still standing there, pondering over the possibility of vehement regret over the failure to grasp this amazing opportunity. My heart pounded furiously in my ears and what colour left in my cheeks seemed to drain at the intensity of the moment. I had to do it, I don't give a damn shit.

"Wait", I called as she was about to maneuver to the corner. She peered over her shoulder as a deluge of cold sweat threatened to soak through my already-damp shirt.

"The name's Edward. Edward Mason".

She nodded, acknowledging my courage. A smile carved across her beautiful face as she pushed back a strain of her hair from her eyes. Her slender fingers were gripping the hem of her mauve robe which perfectly hugged her slim waist, the ends billowing under her slippered feet. At the corner of her eyes, she seemed to be thinking, pondering hard as I waited, hands hovering above the pockets of my trousers.

"Well then, nice to see you, Edward Mason", she said, her voice impeccable through the distant between us.

And she was gone, drowned by the darkness of the room.

Isabella Marie Swan

Edward Mason. There seemed to be a ringing familiarity to the name I couldn't fathom what. He was undoubtedly handsome, his features defined...beautiful even. His tousled bronze hair glistening off the dim rays of the china lamps. His sleek, black suit cladding his muscular, toned body and that smile...excruciatingly intoxicating. His bare, white neck was almost too difficult to resist, temptations scalding off my tongue. Though there didn't seem to be any sense of thirst swimming through the my gnarled thoughts. His scent...was different. It was more vehement seduction than tempting my throat still felt coarse and parched. Perhaps a doze of alcohol could smolder the overbearing thirst for a moment, throughout the torturous evening of the inevitable eulogies.

I peered over the long stretch of mirror before me. The dress was maddeningly suffocating. Though it hugged my waist perfectly, emphasizing my bare neck. I had vehemently refused to be deeply powdered and rouged and so I had ended up with a thin coat of nude gloss over my lips. I could feel Charlie's presence just over the threshold, his eyes boring on the image splayed across the mirror. I spun and looked at him, arms folded in mock authority. He was still in his usual uniform of tattered jeans and a faded sweatshirt. And you imagined he would be all royal in his suit.

"You haven't changed", I muttered as he moved closer to me.

He grinned, stroking my bare, white shoulders. "I don't have to, do I? You already look you're going to steal the night".

I merely smiled at the comment. Suddenly I could feel some sort of rushing adrenaline coursing through my veins. Charlie's blood was better than I had expected. I began to steer myself away from him slowly and moved to the misty sash windows.

"Jacob'll be here in a moment, "he enthused, bursting into overly-excited father mode. I couldn't be bothered much. His scent lingered around my flaring nostrils. God, he really did smelled good.

"Look, Dad, I have to meet someone now. If Jacob calls for me, just tell him I'll be around the porch, yeah?"I began excusing myself. Charlie didn't seemed at all pleased with my sudden impending departure. Even unpleased with my lack of enthusiasm in the merest subject of the Blacks. He nodded, his forehead deepening with creases, resembling the ones on his sweats. I pressed my lips against his forehead and abruptly retreated, holding my breath.

"I love you, Dad,"I murmured and went off, leaving my widowed father drowning into the depths of devastation.

I needed to see him. It seemed the moment we met through the tank was so impotent but it held a thousand different meanings for me. He just appealed to me in a different way, not like those other guys who tried too hard to obtain attention. He got my fullest in a nanosecond.

"Well if it is not the Isabella we have long awaited for."

I turned back, my steps faltering at the familiar, velvety voice. Rosalie Hale. How _nice_ of her to step into her house in that tiny dress which exposed an inch too much of her cleavage, her lucious blonde hair whipped into a plain chignon. Oh, how _heavenly_ she looked, her eyes furtively scanning my own dress in what seemed like...disdain. My eyes lingered across at the guy she was holding hands with, at the bulky facade and the tight shirt he had on.

"Rose. How nice of you,"I muttered, smiling mockingly up at her pretty face.

"Oh, Bella. You know I never turn down an invitation. Your dress is...nice." I felt like bashing off those perfect features and scornful smile off her face.

I nodded and smiled at the guy next to her. His eyes litted up at the polite gesture and if I wasn't mistaken, I could just spot a envious glint from the corner of Rosalie's eyes as she stared the vast outstretched hand before me. I grasped it and we shook hands. His skin was appalingly smooth despite the tough facade he donned. "Emmet." His tone was sheepish and he seemed uneased with my presence.

"Good to see you, Emmet. I'm Bella Swan. I'll leave you guys here then. I better get going".

Emmet's face seemed to lift up a tad as I strode off, lifting my dress at the hem. I couldn't be cooped up in this pandemonium hellhole much longer, the intoxicating scents of their blood wafting through my flared nostrils. They were terrorizing the meagre amount of self-control left in me. As I marched out the double doors, I breathed in the crisp air of the night. Relief swept through my insides as I flopped on the cobblestoned steps, taking off my three-inch heels and tossed them over the patch of immaculate green grass.

"Ah, if not the princess in black."

I looked up, expecting to see Jacob in his facetious robes he had planned to wear for the masquerade. He had randomly picked it out from the thrift store which sold it for a mediocre amount 'cause there were about fourteen holes at the back and through the pockets. I had offered to stitch it up, always the teacher's pet, for a trip to town to get my mask which apparantly I had forgotten to bring it down with me what with the rapid hurry and all.

It wasn't Jacob. It was Edward.

"Hey, Edward." I sheepishly beckoned over the space beside me for him to sit. He hit his butt on the hard stone his mask intact. I wished I could just rip it off his face. He didn't seem too comfortable though in his spot, he was shuffling uneasily towards me, his arms hugging his knees. Well I wasn't liking our positions much either. I stood on the balls of my bare feet and stretched my hands out at him. He stared at it curiously, his brows furrowed.

"Come on, bring me to a pub. My treat."

A smile slowly crept across his face and took my hand in a loose grip. His hands were cold but just as smooth as Emmet's. I steered him of the steps and scanned the cramped parking lot.

"So, where's you car?"I asked, squinting up at him.

And in a flash, he swept me into his arms, like we had known each other for long and gazed down at me. "Your Aston Martin awaits you, my lady."

"Oh, you are the oasis to my thirst, dear, Sir Edward." Yucks I know. Sappy much. But I couldn't deny the connection I felt with him, the vehement intensity in his lingering gaze. I was in..love.

A/N-

Thanks for the reviews guys...muacks


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-

Right so you guys before I start, let me just give you a brief explanation of the vamps in this fic

-they are just like humans, despite their immaculate intelligence, handsome features and amazing reflexes. They can perspire, cry and reproduce but they obviously don't have to excrete any wastes.

-they _must_ breathe

-they can't consume anything but alcoholic beverages because the liquid helps them to smoulder their thirst for a moment and directly course through their veins

That's all I guess...enjoy reading yeah.

* * *

3. My chemical romance

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

* * *

I gazed over at Bella as we turned around a dark corner and into the dingy, vacant streets of Forks. She seemed to be closing her eyes but I knew she was thinking. She really looked like she needed something to drink. Her lips were slightly chapped, the bits of dried skin peeling off. They were dark, blueish bruises rimming her eyes. I didn't know why but she seemed to be resisting a strong urge of thirst. But she couldn't be, could she?

I coudn't imagine a Swan could actually be a vampire. I knew they considered them filthy blood traitors thanks to the influence and propaganda of the Black family. Perhaps that had been the whole cause of this rivalry shit tugging between them. I suddenly felt a sudden surge of guilt course through my veins, blanketed by a thick sheet of betrayal. I was in my car, driving to a pub, with a _Swan. _Carlisle would have slaughtered me and burn my raw, bloody flesh into the pits of the mantelpiece.

"Come on, let's go there,"Bella murmured drowsily, indicating the old, shabby pub on the right.

"Okay, m'lady." I parelled parked on the corner of the cobblestoned street and turned down the engine which seemed to be roaring in the piercing silence. I walked out the car and turned the other side round and opened up the door for Bella, hand outstretched. Bella laid her hand onto my vast palm and slipped out of the vinyl seat, her bare feet crunching on the gravel. It didn't seem to hurt her a bit. Doubts began running through my head rapidly.

"M'lady, let me escort you into the doors of the...um, Vegas head?" Bella laughed softly while I scooped her up into my arms and strode through the doors. As soon as we stepped over the threshold, I put her down on her feet, a thousand eyes boring at our direction. Scruffy men with beer bellies protruding from their tight checkered shirts, skimpy middle-aged women over the counters serving up flutes of vodka and bulky Asian men in the midst of an arm wrestling match. Bella peered over at me, trying to supress the bout of laughter triggering her.

"Uh, hi,"I muttered, smiling meekly up at them.

Then there was a sudden boom of laughter and then muffled hiccoughs. The Asian men guffawed as they came over to us in large strides. What the hell.

"Oh, you must be the newly-weds!"enthused one of the scruffy men, patting my shoulders fatherly. I glanced quizically at Bella as one of the Asian men hoisted me up th their shoulders much to my appaling dismay. Bella laughed as the barcounters steered her to the counter.

"No, no, you are mistaken. We are certainly not newly-weds. We just met like thirty minutes ago,"I tried to scream through the din. The man squinted up at me weirdly, cross-eyed as the others began to quiten down. Bella watched up at me, sipping what seemed like gin.

"Oh, well, sorry, pal,"he said, putting me down onto the battered seat beside Bella. Everyone went back to their seats and their usual chatter. I grinned over at the smirking Bella, pinching her marble skin. She mocked pain, smoothing out her arm defensively.

"Well, you know we do look like a couple,"she said, draining the last drop of gin as I ordered for one myself.

"Oh yeah? Yeah, I can't deny it either. The bride wore black, eh?"

Bella let out a hollow laughter as she began ordering more gin. I stared at her in bewilderment as I delved into my one vodka with a splash of orange juice- a lethal combination. She seemed to be drinking the heavy gin like they were plain water. She caught me stealing glances at her and scanned me, a grin plastered across her face. I rolled my eyes mockingly, looking away.

"What?"

"No, I just never thought a sweet girl like you could be quite the severe drinker".

"Ha,ha. Oh, yeah, well I thought you the horsey gentleman could actually turn out a teetotaler," she teased back, downing her second serving in a go.

"Yeah, wanna bet?"I gazed menacingly up her eyes which had turned into solid gold. She smiled back maliciously and called out to the waitress over the counter busy shuffling pink serviettes. "Get me two Gins and a sharp tinge of tonic, yeah?" The girl nodded, eyeing me at the corner of her gleaming swimming-pool blue eyes and strode away, coming back with a chipped wooden tray with two flutes filled to the brim. Bella held out a flute to me and I raised it just below my nostrils, the scent thick with toxic.

"Down it in a second without flinching, wins a treat,"instructed Bella as several spectators turned to their direction at once, thier fingers hovering on their watches. I nodded just as the girl offered to time us. "In the count of three...,"she began, raising the watch on her bony wrist,"1,2,3!"

The moment the cold, icy liquid touched my lips, I knew I could actually win this without being a heavy drinker I wasn't. I rarely took this antidotes unless I have some major issues of lacking self-control. But it felt good just having it surge down my throat, easing away the tugging tension of thirst and hunger. It was reliving, tingling my nape with bitter satisfaction. I hit the glass down on the marble counter, overwhelmed with a wave of triumph when I sensed two pairs of lingering eyes staring at me, brimmed with hysteria. The buzz rang in my ears, filling the entire pub.

"And the lady wins!"

Ah. sweet defeat.

"So, when are you going to give me this treat?"Bella asked, a mischevious glint in her eyes. I looked at her, that pale, beautiful face radiating with hues of utter perfection. The flawless, marble skin I was severly tempted to skim through with my fingers. The elated golden eyes and the moist plush lips. I touched her smooth, heart-shaped face, breathing heavily through the thick haze of intensity. I leaned forward, stroking her hair lovingly. I pressed her lips against hers vehemently, pushing myself to delve deeper into a passionate kiss. She kissed back intently, her hands on my nape. She smelt beautiful...and nothing else mattered.

"Let's get to the car, Bella," I murmured, still under the curse of the kiss. She nodded and I swept her up and through the doors. Our lips were still glued as we drove deeper into the enclosing darkness, the gulit growing...and I was certain...she wasn't like any other girl I had met...'cause she was a vampire

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan

* * *

I never thought I would say this but...I love him. I love him like I never loved anyone before, a sense of scalding affection burning through a hole in my heart. He was different in away I couldn't put into words. But I just felt he was hiding something from, buried deep in him. But nothing else mattered anymore as he drove, our lips glued to each other. He still hadn't taken that wretched mask off. I caressed his amazingly smooth face and slowly ripped it off. He was utterly beautiful...and yet really familiar. Nothing could get through us and I kissed him again, the engine revving up.

I couldn't believe I had just used the four-letter L word which at first seemed so prosaic. It meant everything to me now...


	4. Chapter 4

4. My Unintended

Isabella Marie Swan

We kept forcing ourselves to delve in deeper into our pool of emotions, our tongues slithering off each other, our hands clasped against our cold, bare skins. The car had stopped in the middle of nowhere, wedged between two dense ends of the forests. We still hadn't stopped kissing, we couldn't stop, our lips were permanently glued to each other. Edward was beginning to slow down a little, his arms propped up on the dashboard while I lay on the warm vinyl, grasping his neck roughly, nails piercing through his scalp. He looked at me intently, cupping my face with his damp palms. His eyes were boring into mine, an imposing shade of topaz. His lips trailed down my neck and lingered there for a moment, as we stared in silence into nothingness. Enjoying the silence which surrounded us, embracing our skins. I traced the bluish green veins on his skin with my fingers, his lips tickling my neck.

The exhorted thirst was suppressed by the mollifying kiss rather than the booze. My lips were itching to skim against his pallid cheeks, to feel the milky smoothness of it. Edward suddenly leaned back on his seat rigidly, his expression fathomless as he eradicated my hands from his. I peered over him, brows furrowed at his sudden unwillingness.

"What's wrong? Come on, let's do it again, "I said lazily, pulling his arms childishly.

"We can't, Bella. I have to take you home now, "Edward said, reigniting his engine, his tone authoritive.

"Why? It's only 10. I don't wish to be in a house full of rich, bratty bitches with their Versace dresses. Come on, Edward, lossen up a little."

"No, Bella. Your dad will notice your absence and will undoubtly question you about it and you might just say that this was all just a fling with a guy you met in the party,"Edward seemed to be contemplating with this imminent possibility with a bitter scowl, his eyes straight boring on the winding dark roads showered by a pool of amber from the streetlamps. I laughed at that, mockingly slapping my thighs and throwing my head forwards. He didn't seem to get the humuor of it, if there was any.

"Then, what am I suppose to say? That I want to take your hand into marriage after, what? Two hours of meeting?"Edward shot me a scathing look, his hands gripping the steering wheel harder, veins protruding from underneath his translucent skin. "No, I mean, come on, I can easily introduce you to my father and-"Edward interrupted my faltering speech with a disgruntled grin.

"Yeah, and that would make things even heavenly. You don't have the merest idea who I am, Bella. I shouldn't even have stepped through the gates of your house."

I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing. "What the hell are you on about? It was an open-invitation masquerade. Even the stray cats can come."

"I've trespassed your property and you. If anyone knew of this, we'll be murdered, "Edward hiccoughed, gnashing his molars impatiently.

"Why Edward? It's a free world. We can do anything we want to. It doesn't make any sense".

"Bella, do you really know the reason why? Well I'll tell you. It's because I'm Edward Mason Cullen, that's why!"

Edward Mason Cullen

She looked like she had just glimpsed a ghostly figure hovering behind me. Her eyes were stony and she seemed to have frozen into a slab of ice. I knew this was going to happen. She would march out of the car and call the cops for forbidden trespassing of private property and vehement sexual harassment. I would be dragged into the cruiser and tossed into the dim, padded cell of confinement. I immediately regretted falling in love with her. But I couldn't help it.

She sat up just as the tires began screeching against the crackling gravel, regaining her pose from her fatigue composure. Her eyes began to clear from the misty shroud of reality which dawned on her in such rapid, nonchalance. At least, she didn't showed signs of calling the cops. Perhaps that was because she didn't had her cell with her. I stole glances at her over my shoulders, peeling down the dusty, narrow roads. She was frowning, her forehead etched with deep creases.

"Stop the car, "she demanded alarmingly and the car halted. Oh, fuck. It was actually happening. She opened the door and strode out, her face unreadable. I looked down at the rubber mats as she left without a bade good night or hoot of acknowledgement. Perhaps this was a night like any other. Though unforgettable and special in a way of meeting someone new and beautiful. Yes. That was just it. Another night.

"Come out, Edward".

I raised my head up from my collar and found Bella at my side, door ajar. I grasped her outstretched hand reluctantly and slipped out from my comfort zone. Oh no. _She_ was going to drag me herself to the cops. But at one point, I sensed a miraculous shudder. I tried to read her thoughts, forgetting completely that I had the power but there seemed to be an invisible shield unwilling to give way. Weird.

She pulled me in between the road and her hands slithered up my waist. She laid her neck gently on my chest and shut her eyes, inhaling my scent. I did the same, filling my nostrils with her strawberry-scented hair. And then I realized that I couldn't live without her ever. I couldn't force myself to repel myself from the wavering attractions emitting out from her skin. I needed her.

"I love you, Edward. Even though we have only met merely two hours ago and that statement sounds too clichéd. I don't care anymore, Edward. I don't care of the loathe that revolves around our families and I don't care what they will think of us. I just care about you. I need you in my life, Edward. 'Cause in that two hours, I've learnt so much about you without being taught. And I just don't like you for your pretty face but the magnetic attraction you hold."

I gazed at her, never minding the words she had mentioned clichéd or impotent in any matter. I wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Bella." And I did, very much.

I pulled up on the driveway inches apart from the widely ajar wrought gates. The weather was beginning to get dismal, the cold, bitter wind plunging through the winded windows, brushing against my face roughly like a slap. A thin sheet of mist was pressing itself intently against the glass, seeping through as dews of condensation. Bella gripped my hands as we kissed and later pulled apart. She was smiling, her eyes longingly gazing through mine.

"I don't want to leave just yet, "Bella sighed, her eyes welling up with tears, her voice croaky from the sobbing. I smoothed out her fingers, stroking the skin gently with my thumb. I raised it and planted a kiss on her hand, my chin leaning on it for a moment. "You have to go. The party has ended and your dad might see us."

"I said I don't care. I just want to be with you, "Bella confessed her addiction. tears flowing out like a faucet.

"I'll meet you in the balcony of your room, okay? Don't worry, love, "I assured her in a soothing tone, a meek smile gradually creeping up her solemn face. "Alright, then. My bedroom is on the second level, the farthest right, "she informed the information I had already obtained. Though I fear it is not the right time for me to announce we were alike in the most superior way. I just nodded and she leaned in for a kiss and got out, waving through the window.

"See you later, Bella, "I murmured and drove away, my eyes trailing on her back. She had walked through the gates and stalked up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

Isabella Marie Swan

I can't believe what just went through tonight. The recent events slipped through my brain, failing leave to the slightest trace of meaning behind. Edward was a Cullen, a name so spiteful and abominated by Charlie. Well not exactly him but more my deceased grandfather and the infamous Billy Black. He had done brainwashing the rest of the pathetic generations of Swan but he knew he just couldn't get through my thick mind. Because I was what he had taught everyone and himself to loathe.

Edward was meeting me in the balcony. I crept through the doors and sauntered pass the mahogany furniture, and no sign of Charlie. I managed to climb up the steps without a sound and hastily went through my bedroom door which was strewn with empty tubes of lipgloss and plastic wrappers, with a few bras here and there, draped across the armchair. I rapidly picked them up and tossed it into the closet. And then I remembered: my Jimmy Choos! There were behind the bushes. Just as I was sinking on the bed, Edward appeared out of nowhere, leaning on the railings with a flicker of a smile. I stood up and threw myself on him and we kissed like we never did before, edging towards the railings. Thoughts of my priceless Jimmy Choos were all gone by the intensity of the kiss, passion sparking off. Edward grasped my nape, our wet tongues twisting.

And in a sudden rush of realization, we were on air, floating down from the balcony. And a deep plunge as we sank into the watery depths of the pool. We had fallen strangely from the balcony and we were swimming through the pristine waters. I let out an excited gasp far too loud and Edward clasped his palm over my mouth cautiously, stifling my laughter. We reached out for each other and as you have imagined, we continued our make-out session, in the water.

I pushed back the rush of water that were beginning to get in the way. Edward looked even heavenly under the currents of the water. The blue kaleidoscope of lights glistened off his skin, glowing his bronze hair. We began floating up the surface, breathing heavily. Edward laughed softly, barely audible. I laughed hollowly, head bobbing up and down the water.

"How did that just happen?"I asked, pointing at the balcony.

"I dunno. We just kind of..fell, "he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. I threw my head back in laughter, my dress drenched with water and my damp hair smelling vaguely of chlorine. I hung my arms around his neck as we floated, dancing on the waters.

"Meet me tomorrow yeah? I'll see you in the forest at the back of your house, "he muttered into my ears and I nodded.

Then in a sudden motion, a strobe of pale yellowish light cast upon them. Shit. The guards. I steered Edward to the edge of the pool hastily and pushed him up the slippery bank without a word escaping through my numb lips. Edward was looking at me strangely, an expression of deep confusion inflicted upon his face. He grabbed my arms to hoist me up as well but I shook my head. "Go ahead, Edward. Hide behind the agapanthuses or something." He left, running behind the dense bushes while I began acting up a nonchalance pose, floating on the water. Then a dark figure staggered up the banks with a blinding torch aloft. Mike Newton was beginning working shifts here in the summer yet he could still uphold his reputation.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Just having a swim. Want to join?"

"Oh, well, I would love to but I gotta get on with work. I think you should get in. It's getting cold out here, "he advised shrewdly.

"Alright then, I didn't expect Charlie would give you permission either. It was just a gesture."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, I think you better be off now, Mike. Charlie would notice your absence, "I instructed, smiling up at him, his face seemed to be dawned with a certain realization as he stared down at me, his eyes swiveling on at every inch of my face.

"Yes, I think so too, "he muttered and began walking off slowly, his battered sneakers sliding on the wet, sloppy bank, "And Bella."

"Yes, "I breathed at his sudden call. "You look pretty tonight." I nodded, shooting him a furtive glance at the corner of my eye. I got out of the pool and tossed one of the fresh towels stacked on the benches in neat piles onto my soaking self and scanned the bushes for any sign of Edward. The previous conversation I had with Mike was repeatedly playing over and over my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

5.We might as well be strangers

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

* * *

"I almost got busted out there, Bella. I think I should go now. It's getting too late." 

I buttoned down my shirt and tossed it over my shoulder while Bella watched, reluctance swept over her eyes. I gave her a last hug, embracing her slender waist as she tugged at the wet, dampy strands of my hair softly. It was too much of a risk, being in the grounds of the enemy, too long. But it was also a mistake of taking off my shirt. Bella seemed even hesistant to let me go.

"Who was that guy just now?"I asked, suddenly remembering.

"Oh, it was Mike Newton. From your school I suppose,"she murmured, leaning her head upon my shoulder, breathing hard against my chest.

"Newton? You mean that kid from Forks High? What is he doing here in your house?"Bella looked up at me quizically as my forehead deepened with creases of dumbfounded-ness.

"He is working shifts as a guard here, what else? He says he's saving up for college."

I nodded and strode near the plastic bench and grabbed a fresh, crisp towel from a pile. I brushed the smooth, scented fabric across my soaked cheeks and forehead, dotted with beads of cholrined water. Bella moved beside me and offered to wipe off my face. We sat on the bench in silence as the water slowly seeped into my skin and eveaporated off the cool, chilly breeze that was brushing against our pallid cheeks. It was in the middle of the summer and still, Forks was shrouded and swamped by the grey, murky clouds and cold, bitter winds. I had always detested bright, sunny days either way when everything seemed boringly cheerful and prosaic. Bella seemed to be enjoying the hum of thuds from the raindrops pelting against the roof and concrete tiles.

"Well, then, I guess you should be going right? A strorm is brewing. You better drive home fast,"Bella stood and draped the towel on the bench. I followed and we were slowly going down the stone steps to the car, Bella's cold hand in mine. As we stood at the edge of the Aston, we bade each other goodbye and kissed each other briefly on the cheeks.

"I'll be seeing you in the forest at noon. Don't be late,"I whispered as I slid onto the warm, vinyl and began revving up the engine. Bella smiled somewhat in utter remorse as the tyres began burning rubber against the tar. I waved at her, almost wanting to turn back and take her with me, and we'll spend our days of our nights together in passionate kiss. But it was once more proppeled to face the harsh bitter winds of reality.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

I closed the oak door slowly behind me and crept into the dimly-litted hall cautiously. The closely-knitted sitting room was bathed in the warm, amber glow of the latterns hung on the railings. The sash windows were firmly shut against the misty chill and the magenta curtains were drawn to let the moon in constant sight of no one. I abruptly put my shirt on which had dried a tad during the one hour ride and approached the winding marble steps, bare feet shuffling against the floorboards. 

"Where have you been, Edward?"

I spun and squinted up at the familiar figure of Esme lurking in the corners of the verandah. I descended the steps and walked up to her with a mocking smile creeping across my face. "Just out, alone. What are you doing here, out in the cold?"

"Oh, just needed some fresh air. We nocturnal creatures have nothing better to do, eh." A sweet smile carved on her lips.

I sniggered, fidgeting with my pockets. Esme was smiling in a way I didn't quite fancy...as if she knew where I had been all night...in a rival's mansion and hooking up with the rival's only daughter. She turned to face me intently, her gold eyes boring into mine. I pursed my lips innocently as my brain scanned for a disturbing question. "So where is Alice?"

"She's out with Jasper. Carlisle is on a night shift in the hospital. And I'm left to my own devices. Taking care of the laundry and what not."

"The night air is so soothing. It feels good just having it carresing my cheeks,"she muttered, gazing dreamily at the patchy, grey skies.

I nodded dumbly at her respond, leaning on the brass railings, hands shoved into the pockets of my creasd trousers. Esme gazed at me yet again in that I-Know-What-You-Did look. I just shrugged off the itching urge to be excused. I didn't what it too seem too obvious.

"Edward, I just want you to be careful, alright,"she gushed in a sudden motion. She knew, I could read her exact thoughts though I always preffered not to as a form of respect. She was like a mother to me though I was loads older. I merely nodded and patted her reassuringly.

"I will. Don't worry,"I said and dashed off in a trance.

* * *

Isabella Marie Cullen

* * *

The night had gonesmoothly as though we were skimming against a stream of milk. Charlie was fast asleep in the comfort of his four-poster, his snores muffled by the distant hum of the nightangles. There seemed nothing else to do but lay in bed in my lavender black silk nightgown resembling the odds of damsel in distress. It was hard not being able to delve in the some decent sleep I hadn't gotten for two years now. I could only fantasize with my mind wide awake. 

The hunger that had been suppresed by the vehement intensity of the situation came rippling back in my stomach. My throat was beginning to roughen but I just didn't feel like going down to woods now and biting off some furry creature. I wanted to dream of him, reminisce the moment we had together. I had never felt such stronge urge of attraction ever triggering in any soul. It had been three hours of meeting but we were already like lovers. We were lovers and I didn't care how prosaic that might sound.

But we were still no more but strangers. We knew nothing about each other but yet we knew everything about each other inwardly, pounding in the vaults of our emotions. I never mind seeing him every nanosecond of my life. My lips still held the touch off his soft, moist lips, my neck still lingered with the intoxicating scent emitting from every fraction of his skin and my skin still brushed against his. It doesn't matter anymore that he was a Cullen and that whole load of bullshitting rivalry. Nothing else mattered anymore but his mere presence.

I got out off bed and moved to the mullioned windows, tipping the molten gold contents of fine-oak made whisky from a dusty decanter into a flute. The sun was about to set in such appaling fastness. The whisky seemed to have healed all means off hunger but I still had to feed. Perhaps later in the morning before my meeting with Edward. As I was sipping the warm, honey liquid, the door creaked open.

"I never thought you would be drinking in this time of morning. I thought you had enough of it."

I spun and faced Charlie's dishevelled face. He was in his manky, old robes which had faded after years of age, his mane of jet-balck hair sticking out in directions. His tone seemed to have inflicted upon me harshly. I smiled, the flute aloft. "Why did you ever think that?"

"'Cause Mike saw you in the pub, drinking your head off. You were no where to be seen the whole evening, Bella",he shot me a cold stare while I drained the last drops of whisky.

"I just when out with a friend. I was bored trapped in a house full of rich, bratty girls who spend on their daddies' paycheck."

"You should have at least told me, Bella. I just knew you were turning into a monster like the rest of them lot,"he snapped, a filthty look cast across his face as he said those words.

I stared at him in bewilderment, the words of honest hatred lingering in the stuffy air. I tossed the flute angrily on the table, folding my arms. "What did you just say, Dad? Me turning into a monster? Well I am, Dad. But what are you going to do about it, huh? Perhaps you rather enjoy watching me in my death bed than live a life."

"What you need is a cure, Bella. A cure that will sipphon off that _disease_ in you."

"What damn cure is there?! Dad, it's not a disease. It is a gift and god am I grateful. It's alright if you hate me for what I am. But just don't go believing everyone who tells you something absurd about us_ lot_,"I retorted and stormed out. What the fuck. Charlie and his goddamn beliefs. But then as I was peeling down the empty hallway, I pondered over the imminent possibility of breaking the news to Edward of what I actually was. A monster, a beast. A vampire.

It seemed this was the best time to go out hunting. There was so much loathe bubbling inside me, blistering my throat and scathing my churning insides. Yeah, get an image of this. A teenage vampire out hunting in the woods in a goddamn silk nightdress with lingerie underneath. Muah ha, ha. Frightening, I know. Well if you were wondering about that lingerie bit, I donned it in case decides to make-out underneath the bed or something. Some big joke I guess when I didn't even feel like meeting up with him now. Or ever.

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

* * *

Noon was looming. I was dressed comfortably in my sweats, contemplating the noon with such impending enthusiasm. I would most definitely change from the horrible sweats. The vain side of me thoroughly exposed. Esme was keeping mum about everything excellently, it looked as though she didn't even know it. She was perfect. Besides Bella that is. The two women I loved so much in my life seemed so close to me, just a thin invisble strand of thread seperating us. Though Bella seemed further, her mind was completely blocked from my view. 

I guess that made our love even special. Sappy, I know.


	6. Chapter 6

6.Heaven help us

Isabella Marie Cullen

* * *

I'd had the briefest of showers, barely squeezing out two inches of the inevitable strawberry shampoo I had lathered onto my hair and rinsed in a nanosecond. I had tossed my tees into my slightly-tattered leather haversack after hastily slipping into a vintage, faded t-shirt I randomly got off a thrift shop and a pair of black skinnies. As I marched out the dim hallways in combats with a black wooly scarf draped across my shoulders and practically strangling my neck, I vowed never to set foot onto the filthy tiles where traces of the Blacks still lingered, permenantly begrimed onto the slabs of marble. 

I revved up the engine to the Porsche which sat nestled beneath the grimy concrete of the driveway and leaned my arms on the warm steering wheel, head hung low as I pondered yet again at the decision I was making in such haste, contemplating over the incredulity of her strong passion for Edward, just the mere presence of him. We had only meet several feverish hours and yet, it felt like we had spent their lives together. I was afraid I was only dragged by my own utter folly and the myriad of emotions that were playing at me would dissipate within days.

But it was impossible. I really did loved Edward and it was imbecible of me to even think I will not within time. Time was nothing when I will be on Earth till who knows when? But that was the real issue here; what would Edward think if I was this blood-festing beast? No. Nothing could ever mar the affections that held ourselves together. We could eradicate the shrewd bitter winds of reality no matter what.

The car began peeling off the vacant, dusty roads and that was when I caught a glimmer of that familiar red facade of my truck on the side of the road,its interiors grimy at my negligence. I wouldn't ever lay hands on the Billy-Black encrusted thing ever.

My throat tightened at every sight of a flock of crows that were soaring through the murky skies in unison. I was thirsty than ever. As I got nearer to the dense forests, the brutal winds of the imminent tempest brushing against the dark surfaces of the thick clumps of innumerable foliage, the unmistakable hovering figure of Jacob Black was barely traceble in the fog. I sighed. Perhaps he knew, the filthy werewolf.

It was strange thinking that of him. He was the bestest friend I could ever have but he's been delved into such propaganda by his father and the other Quilletes. Influenced by the hatred his father held for the vampires(excluding moi as he had presumed). I began hating the wrong person without realising it. I turned off the silent hum of the engine and got out, haversack in tow. Jacob had his vast back turned away from me and he slowly corked his head at my presence.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"I blatantly asked, squinting up at him.

He peered at me with a sheepish glance as he leaned his butt on the hood of his Rabbit. "Just thought I could have a bit of fresh air."

I nodded, not entirely convinced. "Well, I think you should go back. The weather is not getting so well."

"Bella, I know what you're trying to do. You can't just leave like this,"he snapped in a sudden, forehead deepened with creases.

I just shook my head and entered the woods with him tracing behind in quick strides. I quickened my pace but his werewolf reflexes were matched with a vampire's. Sadly. I went deeper, managed not to stumble on a piece of hard wood.

"Bella, I know Charlie's been saying ridiculous things about your situation but he said them because he cares for you. You have put yourself in such a state of risk and any human here could be-"

"What? Be the victim to the uncontrolled beast I am? Jacob, you can't do anything to me even if you wanted to. Your father had mine brainwashed with the endless propaganda and rumours of vampires that are still prowling the world. But what can he do about it? What can _you _do about it? Kill me? Well I'm yours, Jake. Slaughter me if you want to," I retorted, stopping dead on my tracks and bored him a piercing stare.

He just stood, trembling by the vehemence to my tone. A sheet of rain enclosed upon us as we stood, inches apart. Jacob turned his face away and shook his head, his hands shoved in the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Whatever Bella. I know I can't do anything to help you but I just wanted to protect you. And I know me and my father may be a nuinscance to you and I deeply apologise. But I just beg of you not to leave Charlie. He's been left alone for so many years when you came back here, he was shrilly delighted and I don't want to see him depressed. Goodbye, then."

I looked at him depart, his shoulders sagged and his composure fatigue. I loathed just seeing him like this, defeated and helpless due to my vehement rebellion. But what he had said seemed somehow right. That it would be even more of animal of me to leave Charlie yet again like what Renee did so many years ago. He had had enough of long-time suffering in that old house. But I was scathed by his words that all that didn't matter even after such persuasions. It was nothing compared to what I was dealing with.

And now, a whole forest of lunch awaited me. The prey was lurking amongst the bushes, escaping from its hungry predator.

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

* * *

Isabella Marie Cullen. She filled a gaping hole that pierced painfully through my heart, ignited the flame to the lint I never knew existed, carved a name intricately through my skin. I never knew I would meet such a person after decades of surviving the whirlpool of boredom which overcame me. She litted such resplendent rays of facetious delight inflicted upon us with her immaculate beauty and bold mind. She wasn't just a pretty face. She was much more. 

She was different in many ways; I couldn't seem to be able to tresspass her mind for one thing. I glanced at the dashboard and winced at the time. It was a minute past noon. So much for wanting to be fashionably early. My eyes swivelled at the bouqeut of fresh crimson roses that lay in a bundle on the vinyl in the passenger seat, the srong, intoxicating scent wafting through my flared nostrils. I had snipped some from Esme's garden without her approval on the back garden and tied them cautiously with a mauve satin ribbon around the thorny stalks. It looked perfect.

A Porsche stood pompously at the side of the forest, volumnious rain drops thudding against the metal roof noisily. I got out of my Volvo and strode towards it, bending to peer into the darkened windows and scanned around the enclosed seats which seemed empty except for some stray pieces of tissue paper and the dashdboard were strewn with crumpled pieces of paper. I regained my composure and stepped into the clearing, the damp soil squelching underneath my sneakers as I went deeper into the dingy forest. There wasn't a sign of Bella around the fat trunks and bushes. Perhaps she had forgotten. Which seemed entirely possible. It had been one silly night. Perhaps she just got a hangover and thought I was just some one-night stand. Yeah. That was it.

And I thought I loved her. It wasn't normal for me to suffer from such insecurities. There was always a moment for everything in life, I guess.

"Are you looking for someone?"

I spun and saw the miraculous slender figure of Bella, leaning on one of the rain trees. I grinned, rubbing my brow in embarasment as I moved up to her. She smiled back, draping her arms over my shoulders and massaged my neck with her cold, paper-white fingers. She seemed more jovial, delirious even. Even her eyes were a different shade of chocolate-brown. I stroked her hair effortlessly as our lips brushed softly.

"I thought you had forgotten me,"I murmured, unembarassed into her ear.

"Why would I, huh?"

"Because I thought you forgot whatever happened last night,"I confessed burying the embarrasment not as well as I imagined.

"How could I? When you lost to me in the pub. You still owe me a treat you know,"she teased facetiously.

I laughed hollowly as I carresed her porcelain cheeks, gazing into the velvety pools of chocolate. Should I tell her? Tell her everything about what I was and that I knew what _she_ was? It seemed so difficult to let the decent words escaped my lips when the subject sounded strangely taboo. She was right there before me, beautiful as ever, and I didn't hane the certain ammount of courage to say it. Perhaps it seemed too soon.

Bella leaned deeper, her lips tracing down my neck and slowly brushing her moist lips against the tense skin of my neck. Her eyelids were glued as she kissed the deep hollow down my neck as I began twisting my fingers into a lock of her heavily-scented hair and took in the delicious smell of fresh strawberries wafting through my nostrils. It felt great just being with her.

"Edward...I'm a vampire..."

I froze midway, my fingers tugging at the lock of hair insistently. She seemed to freeze too, perhaps unaware she had just murmured it out after a surge of ecstacy of the situation. We stayed there for a long second, not knowing what to say to the other numb party. I didn't know she would actually blurt it out then without any sign of warning. She had just muttered it out blatantly as she was kissing my neck. She was much more bolder than I was. Really.

"I know, Bella. I know."

She let go of me rapidly, squinting up in bewilderment. "How could you?"

I stared down at my battered Converse sneakers, shuffling uneasily from one foot to the other. She looked up at me, awaiting a convincing response that I obviously had.

"I am a vampire too, Bella."

She looked for one nanosecond as if about to laugh her ass off at the absurd respond I had given, slapping the ground as she roared in fits of laughter. But she didn't. She just nodded, acknowledging it thoughtfully. I walked up to her and patted her shoulder comfortingly. I had to explain the first ever encounter we had and how I came to know she was a vampire. That was where it had all begun, the scathed emotions, the pulling attraction, the sublimity of love. The revelling moments of appaling sudden-ness came pouring into my mind. The possibilty of nothing could intervene and mar our love.

"Bella, I knew you were one the very first second we met on the hallway. I just didn't want to say it out to you. It seemed so fast and it was diffucult for me to decide whether or not to confirm it. It sounded silly to me to ask whether or not you are vampire."

She nodded again thoughtfully and then her eyes went misty with tears welling up. She pulled me into an embrace and I hugged her tightly, rubbing calming circles on her back. Her tears soaked my shirt as she went on tearing up over something I couldn't put a finger to. I just stroked her lucious hair as her tears flowed out on my damp shirt.She seemed so fragile in my arms, her body limp as she cried her heart out. I felt helpless, looking at her drowning in her own tears of what seemed like utter remorse. It was tough mollifying the running emotions of a woman in a state like this. It was a man's tragedy with a woman's morbidity.

"Calm down, alright. I'm here and you can tell me anything, Bella,"I muttered comforting, lifting her chin with a single finger. She nodded in between hiccups of tears.

"Edward...I just, I dunno how to explain this. It's just so complicating,"she moaned tearfully.

I sighed and cupped her small face with my palms."You can tell me eveything, love. Please believe me."

"I love you, Edward. So much."

"I love you too, Bella. But why are sad about that huh?"

She shook her head, gripping my arm, her nails almost piercing through my skin."It's not that, Edward. It's far from that."

'Well what is it then?"I asked, wiping off the fresh bout of tears which dotted her flawless cheek.

"My father. He's got issues with me being what I am. So I had decided to leave from the house but it just seemed so...shrewd of me to walk out of him just like that like what my mother had done to him when I was a baby. We left for Phoenix and I just returned to live with him. But I never knew all of this would actually happen. I neverknew I would be a vampire even. I thought my life would all end in Phoenix as I await the moment of my demise. Then someone came to me, someone so special. And all of this blew off. The rivalry. The hatred. It was all because of me, Edward,"she cried, lamenting over what I didn't seem to understand. All of the this rivalry matter was flooding back.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

She sniffed, her face scrunched up in a painful, odd expression. A fresh supply of tears was triggering to burst out as she pondered whether or not to speak. I squeezed her hands in reassurance though it didn't quite work.

"Edward...Carlisle...Carlise Cullen changed me."

And that was when I thought blackness had dawned on me, the harsh, brutal winds of reality drilling into me. How could I not know this? When I've been living on Earth more than ninety years ago? It seemed I should be the person highly-fed with an information like this after living with Carlisle so long since the Spanish Influenza coursed through my veins. Carlise. He never confided in me such a crucial issue. I am somewhat dissapointed.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Headfirst for Halos

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

"Charlie had been fed with numerous amounts of propaganda and fake rumours by Billy Blake, a long-time family friend but obviously not mine. I am so sick of what he's been trying to shove into my father's brain, about the infamous deeds of prowling vampires, what merciless beasts we were. Charlie wanted me to avoid the merest contact with any vampire. It all occurred a year ago when I fell off a cliff in Alaska in a trip with my mum. I hit my head pretty bad and there were deep cuts around my chest. I was losing an innumerable amount of blood. Renee didn't have any other choice but to trust Dr Carlisle Cullen to save her only daughter. He happened to be lingering around the mountains when he witnessed the fall, visiting 'family' as so he claimed. He changed me immediately and I recuperated within seconds but there was still that aching pain of change surging up my veins. Renee didn't seem to matter me being a vampire but Charlie. I dunno. He just went ballistic. I spent only the merest of three days with Carlisle in Alaska where he taught me self-control. Charlie despised what I was becoming and insistently exhorted that there was easily surgery. The hospital was a hundred miles away and it was impossible to drive with the snow. I could have died. But he didn't cared.

"I thought by voluntarily moving in with him in Forks, I could somehow smoulder his anger. But it resulted to even more vehement hatred. He held this grudge against the person who changed me, my saviour. He wasn't thankful. He has his daughter with him and he is not a tad grateful. I just...I dunno, Edward. I caused myself even more suffering. I followed his demands, his favours...and I thought his anger would dissipate. But it got worse. And if he hears about you, Edward...oh god..."

I gazed pitifully at Bella, an oak coffee table between us, squeezing her cold hand reassuringly. We were wedged amongst soft mumbles of bedlam, a quaint cafe just off the street. People were mainly there to delve into large mugs of hot chocolate and hogging the radiators. A sheet of mist pressed against the windows intently, blurring the outside view. I stirred mockingly at the dark coffee before me, just for show. Bella was sobbing softly, her face buried in her palms. I had never seen her so fragile, merely defeated by a vampire-hater as it sounded to me.

"Bella, hush, alright. It's just one of the dips being a vampire. But we have to be stronger, Bella. I promise you, everthing will be alright,"I muttered, caressing her smooth mahogany hair which cascaded in loose waves on her back.

"Nothing will turn out alright, Edward, And you know that. Stop faking everything."

"I'm not, Bella. You just have to believe in yourself. I know I sound like I'm giving some pep talk to a couple of sell-outs but there is nothing else you can do about the situation. It's all up to you."

Bella raised her head a tinge and squinted up at me with pearls of soft, beady eyes. I wiped off a single stray tear with a finger and smiled meekly. She looked as if she was trying to say something else, the words lingering at the tip of her tongue. I crossed my arms on the table, watching her lips quiver in hesitation. I pressed her bare arm, probbing her to speak.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you're here, Edward."

She smiled an awkward smile and squeezed back my palm. She seemed to have calmed down a tad, her cheeks damp with the previous flow of tears. Questions swam through the gnarled, twisted knots of my mind as peered out the misty window. Why Carlisle had never fully explained this? He was more of a friend to me than a father. Perhaps he had his reasons but still, it amazed me why he had been afraid of telling me. I had thought those years of tough confidante would have him assented to trust me with this tale.

"Bella, dear, are you feeling better?"I asked out of the blue, brows furrowed.

She nodded. "Yes, a little. I just don't have an idea what to do now."

"Bella, I think you shouldn't run and leave your father like this. It isn't his fault he has this wrong ideas about us. It's what he's being fed with. Perhaps you could have a talk with this Billy Black about how he's hurting you. You can't escape from reality, Bella, no matter what. And anyway, why is this Billy person influencing your dad about us? What does he hold against us? Did any vampire hurt him in anyway?"

Bella looked up at me, her expression guilty. She gnashed her teeth, the two sharp canine ones barely visible, as she pondered.

"What is it, Bella? I know you're not telling me something,"I asked worriedly, tone disgruntled.

"Billy Black's son...he's a werewolf. But he is alright. He's the only best friend I had when I was a kid. He still is. He's just been heavily influenced by his father, that's all."

I nodded, wondering who this werewolf was.

Isabella Marie Cullen

"What's his name?"Edward asked nonchalantly as we stepped through the wooden double doors out the cafe and strolled out along the cobbled streets which were empty off any of the usual detourers, the middle-aged women gossiping over domestic politics, or even prohibited romances, middle-schoolers spending their holidays choking on candies and other folks lounging endless hours in the shabby pubs, flinging empty decanters on the bar. We seemed to be the only two out, with flecks of rain inflicted on our coats. Edward was looking particularly hot in a crisp, ebony Burberry coat.

"Jacob. Why?"

"I just thought I should know your best friend's name, that's all, "he replied, his eyes swiveling over the whitewashed buildings.

"Then why do I sense a tinge of envy in that tone of yours, huh?"I teased, nudging him in the ribs playfully and he snapped mockingly back, his hands shoved deep into his vast pockets.

"Yeah right. Why would I be jealous? There are a million other girls out there waiting in line for me, "he retorted, his red knitted scarf flapping in the wind.

"Well, then, get out of my sight, "I barked and strode off in distanced steps, with Edward trailing slowly behind, grinning maniacally. I rolled my eyes at him as he caught up, his arms slithering up my waist and his nose buried into the depths of my scalp. I tried to struggle myself from his firm grasp, twisting my arms from his in vain. He laughed into my ear, brushing his lips against the lobe. I beamed inwardly as I spun before him and delved into a deep kiss, my fingers tracing his prominent cheekbones, inhaling his deep, intoxicating scent. He cupped my face with his gloved hands firmly as he pressed his soft, plush lips against mine vehemently. Sleet swirled around us at our ensconced position, holding each other as if afraid to let go of the other party.

"Edward."

The voice came in a sudden, familiar notion and we broke our kiss abruptly, staring up at the vast, bulky figure before us. Emmet. The guy with Rosalie Hale in the party.

"Emmet. What are you doing here?" A dumb question, I know.

"You know him?"Edward asked, his tone wreathed with curiosity.

"Yes, we met at the party, "Emmet said, staring at the both of us as if not believing it.

"Oh, then introductions are spared this time, eh? Emmet, here, is my cousin, Bella."Edward said sheepishly, indicating Emmet as if I was blind. I smiled up at him and he returned a tight smile which seemed more to me like a bitter scowl. We stood there under the chilly mist for about a minute, eyes bouncing off at each other's faces in bewilderment and utter curiosity, resembling zombies in those 40's arty films Charlie used to have on re-loop. Edward's hands were still firmly in mine, playing with my fingers and intertwining his into mine. Then at a sudden movement, Edward let my hand escape from his grip and stirred Emmet slowly to the alley.

"Let me just have a word with Emmet, alright,"he said before disappearing into the darkness which enclosed upon the dingy alley. I nodded and stood, shuffling from one foot to the other, arms folded over my maroon coat as I waited impatiently. I could simply snoop what they were up to but after the times I have spent with Edward, I sensed there was a certain barrier to him that was impossible to venture to. And I was right. I couldn't get a thing out of them. After a few minutes, they came strolling back, Emmet's face seemed to cast resplendent looks than before, swapped with the morbid greyness to his skin every time his eyes were on mine.

"We just had a chat. Long time no see, "Emmet hiccoughed, patting Edward's back friendly, the eradication between them seem to have been suppressed within the few minutes. I nodded as Edward stood behind, recovering his previous position and held my hand.

"Nice to meet you anyway, Emmet, "I said, breaking into a grin. He held out his hand at my direction and I took his proffered hand and shook it graciously. "We better get going then. See you again, maybe."

"You too." Emmet bade us goodbye and left, his steps unbelievably sinuous and grace-like despite the bulk.

"Is he really your cousin? I mean you don't look alike. At all, "I said as we approached the Porsche parked directly on the curb.

"Nah. He's a vampire. Carlisle changed him too. Same as I was." He offered me a seat and I slid in.

"So, what happened to you before you changed?" He began revving up the engine and peeled off the empty, narrow road.

"Er...Spanish Influenza breakout."

"Whoah, you must be OLD. That must have taken place like, when? 1910?,"I hooted out, looking directly at him.

", I am. But at least my sperm bank hasn't dried out yet after all those years. We can have lots of babies, you and I, "he blatantly said and I cringed at his unbelievable horny-ness.

"Well, how many children do you want, grandpa?"

He rubbed his chin mockingly, pondering over the answer, the long awaited one as he maneuvered up the corner and drove along the winding roads down somewhere I couldn't certain of. We were driving deep into the woods, jolting slightly over the bumps of loose branches and trunks.

"I want...8 girls and 7 boys...enough for you? I still don't think it is. I want us to be one BIG happy family, "he responded, glancing at me furtively. I stuck out my tongue childishly back and pinched his solid arm. He jerked away from me playfully and stuck out his tongue back, which personally, made him look like a demented Chihuahua.

"Ew, you look like a demented Chihuahua!"I yelled, slapping his thigh. He laughed, shoving me off to the side softly.

As we erupted out in fits of laughter, he hands steady on the leather steering wheel, we were so much deeper into the forest, drowned into the depths of mountaning foliage and brunches, little animals lurking around the corners, on the rubbish-strewn soils. There was a vast building in the far end of the forest, it facade overgrown with ivy and its greyish bricks slightly dilapidated though it still held the tang of sublime clinging to every inch of its interiors. I peered up at the windscreen, gradually recovering from the laughter. Edward peered at me over his shoulder and watched my expression growing wilder with curiosity. There were so much surprises that awaited both of us. Edward turned to a slower pace as we crept inches closer to the house. Well, it looked like one.

"Where are we, Edward?"I asked, propping myself up with my elbows excitedly.

"Bella..this, this is my house, "he murmured as I sank back on the vinyl.

"Edward, are you sure about this? I dunno, Ed. I just...isn't it too soon?"I said lamely, staring at my palms helplessly. Edward took it and kissed it softly, somehow, his golden eyes glistening with a glimmer of reassurance.

"Everything will be okay, love. Nothing is too soon."

I nodded and looked boldly ahead, my back rigid as we slowly approached the windswept driveway. Everything _was_ going to turn out fine and I believe what Edward had said. Every single word of it.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered for the umpteenth time though it didn't mattered how clichéd.

"I love you too, Bella."

And to that, we have alas entered the Cullen residence. Take a deep breath, Isabella Marie Cullen. 'Cause it'll be definitely your last.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

And all of a sudden, I was reminded by that movie Alice loved to watch and had the rented tape on re-loop for like five days..hum what was it called I couldn't make up my mind. It started with Meet something...oh yes, Meet the Fuckers. No, that doesn't sound right..oh yes, Meet the Fockers. Hah.


	8. Chapter 8

8.Mama

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

* * *

I led Bella into the immaculate grounds of the mansion promptly, tugging at her wrist softly. Her steps clung a sense of reluctance as her eyes traced the the greyish bricks overgrown with ivy and swivelled rapidly at the lavish lawns with the concrete patio and the fountains. The water running from the the mouth of the fountains were the familiar lucid greenish blue, almost a shade of turqoise. Bella mouth was slightly agape, I could almost imagine a non-existence dribble hanging losely from her upper lip. As we approached the marble steps, she seemed to be pulling back, uncertainity plastered across her face. 

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be alright, okay, Bella,"I exhorted, smoothing out the slightly-damp fringe of her mahogany hair, dotted with beads of remnants of rain water.

"I dunno about this. What if Carlisle sees me? We would be in a complete trance and I would be feeling awkward. Oh God, Edward. My stomach are in knots and I just, I'm in a complete and utter lose for words,"she cried, rubbing her temples vehemently as if it was throbbing. Her fingers had gotten colder, the mass of gnarled veins sticking out against that pallid skin of hers. I kissed her palms and kept it skimming against my flaring nostrils, interlocking our slender fingers. She seemed to have calmed down, the intensity scorched in those two impeccable pools of what seemed like an odd combination of fine molten gold and a tinge of mauve.

"So, are you ready?"I asked, peering over her with furrowed brows.

She nodded, her knuckles a pale white. "I guess so. I have to do this sometime right?"

"Yes. And the hospitality of Esme Cullen awaits us,"I lay a hand before the double oaked doors and took her hand, leading her up the steps. Her eyes lit with that particular glow inflicted with vehement resplendence as we moved up the dim hallways, the sharp heels of her combats screeching against the polished parquet tiles, ripping the deafening silence with previously surrounded us in deep coatings. Esme was waiting for us in the balcony, donning her best blouse of silky cream. Bella shot me an alarmed glance as she squeezed at the tough flesh of my arm, inches within Esme's stand. I squeezed back her arm in reassurance, a meek smile creeping across my face.

"Well, this must be the lovely girl Edward's here been raving about,"Esme greeted them warmly, her arms outstretched at Bella's direction. Bella walked slowly up to the motherly figure and grabbed her into a brief hug. I stood at their side, hands shoved into the pockets of my jeans.

"Edward, would you please be a good boy and introduce to me here this young lady,"Esme instructed, boring me intorragating looks.

"Bella, this is Esme, Esme, Isabella Swan,"I muttered, indicating the other party to the opposite. Esme nodded and patted Bella's shoulders as if they were old friends.

"Bella, dear, you don't have to be afraid. I know everything. But we're not going to meddle into those matters, are we?"She began, steering her to the nearest armchair where Bella immediatly sank."Edward here has been asying a lot about you"

"Really," Bella muttered.

I smiled from the armchair across from her, rubbing her palms in minuscule circles. "It's hard not to."

"Now, let's skip the sappy episodes and give you a round of the house. Come, dear."

She scooted from her seat and followed Esme's leading arm, throwing doubtful glances at my direction. I shrugged my shoulders mediocerly and trailed them up the winding steep stairs to the stretch of bedrooms on the second level. I followed, non-comitally sniggering at Bella's faltering steps as we approached further in the dingy corners of the hallway where the drawing room took place.

"Here, is our drawing room. We have all sorts of Renaisscance paintings-copies certainly. And here," Esme moved swiftly to the white, large slabbed of a piano which made Bella let out a silent hoot of bewilderment,"is our dear Edward's comfort zone. Now, Edward, if you please, do entertain us with that melodious piece you've been working on."

Bella peered over me expectantly, her arms folded across her chest. I remained leaning on the rickety wooden bookshelves as though I hadn't heard a word Esme had said. Esme cocked her brow at me, her slender fingers drumming against the glimmering cream interiors of the piano. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, shuffling to the grand piano and sat at the edge of the crimson velvet cushioned bench, stertching out my arms and cracking my knuckles. I shot a last glance at Bella, who seemed sheepish just the thought of watching a grown vampire clanking his fingers on the keys to Brahms lullaby.

"Alright. Well, here goes." I began, smoothing out the delicate plastic keys underneath my fingers, the melody flowing out flawlessly. Though it didn't quite reach my ears, i was too focused on hitting the right notes that I didn't listened to the beauty of the tunes, the smooth silent hums Bella made under her breath to the beat of the tunes. I glanced up at her and saw a fresh bout of tears triggering to flow out her cheeks. I smiled up at her and she managed to response warmly with a brighter smile.

I didn't what love exactly meant- was it due to a blissfull matrimony or a lifetime of quarrels. But I loved her and that meant I wanted to be with her forever. Because I know I won't ever get sick of her or choose to have other flings. It wasn't of my nature. She meant a heck of a lot to me even after a mere two days of meeting. It felt like an eternity. It was as if we had met somewhere...a lifetime noone ever knew of no matter how much science researches were made of the subject. At last, the lullaby came to a smooth halt and I felt my throat blistering with hauter.

I managed to hold it back.

Bella had began sobbing. I rushed to her side and let her bury her head into my shoulder, soaking my shirt with her tears. I smoothed out her hair and began hushing her, patting her back. She stammered slightly in her speech, cheeks drenched.

"I'm sorry, Edward...I, I can't...I can't do this," she gulped a supply of of stale, musky air.

"What do you mean, Bella?"I asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm just, just...I dunno..."

Esme reached for my shoulder and smiled at me knowingly. "I'll leave you alone. If you need me, I'll be in the seating room."

I nodded and spun my attention to Bella. "What's wrong, Bella? Tell me."

Bella shoulders were weak and she seemed to be clinging onto my waist for support. She felt willowy under my grasp. "Edward, I can't afford to lose you. But I know I will someday. I'm certain people will try to break us apart. I don't want to leave you, Edward. And you're showing me things I will never forget. I just can't, Edward. It's aching,"she lamented, sniffing. I swiped off a rolling tear and stroked her cheek with my thumb softly, almost afraid I would damage it into shreds of creamy, pale skin. It was aching even to look at her break into pieces like that, piercing through my heart like a stained blade. I couldn't bare taking all this in a go. It was a hunger that couldn't be satisfied even by a large cauldron of blood.

"Bella, I won't force you into this, really. It's a choice not an option our love. It's a matter of sacrifice."

Bella nodded and leaned her head onto my chest, caressing it. "Take me home, Edward. Please. I just need...to think over this. It's just happening so fast."

"Certainly, Bella."

* * *

Isabella Marie Cullen

* * *

The water felt cool on my skin, piercing fractions of it with its bitter chill. The locks of dark marhogany swirled around freely, the ends sharp though limp in the lucid liquid. I could feel my lips skimming against the impeccable glass of water like a smooth stream of milk. My ears rung with that unfamiliar hissing which resembled the waves curling up at the pit of the sand along the beach. My cheeks felt numb, frozen by the icy chill revolving around the pools of water. Then, that tightening sensation gripped my chest, squeezing and draining out what left of my life. 

'BELLA!"

I shot up, my hair flying off in directions as I tried to catch my breath, clutching the edge of the ceramic bathroom sink. Beads of water hit the tiles as I grabbed a towel hastily to wrap up my wet hair. I shot Jacob a scathing glare as I tightened the collar to my robe to bury the inch of exposed skin. Jacob tried to look away, walking up to the bedroom with heavy footsteps. I trailed him from the back, the amount of vexing chagrin reaching its limit.

"What are you doing here? You should have told me first,"I said angrily, grabbing a random shirt from the depths of the wardrobe and a pair of creased khakis.

"I just thought I could see you for a moment, go for a walk or something..."

"Well you should have called,"I yelled as I slammed the bathroom door behind me and changed, slipping on the shirt over my purple lace bra and buttoning up rapidly.

"Charlie said you were up to nothing so I thought I could come up, see you for a while,"Jacob's voice was barely audible through the door though it wasn't tough deciphering when you're a vampire.

"It doesn't give you the right to just come barging in without an ounce of greeting,"I pushed the door open after zipping up my khakis, the last drop of water from the sink gradually draining down the pipehole.

"I'm sorry then, Bella. It was just one silly mistake. Why are you getting so worked up about?"Jacob whined, his fist curled into tight balls and his cheeks were flushed an unusual shade of scarlet. I leaned on the misty sash windows and smacked my lips, arms folded authoritively as I pondered, reminiscing those hypnotic tunes to the lullaby Edward had flawlessly played, the image lurking in the vault of memories. I regained my composure and moved up to Jacob who was slightly trembling on his battered sneakers.

"I'm sorry I just got a lot going on my mind."

Jacob nodded, his anger suppresed in a slap on his thigh. "So up for the walking thing?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"So where are we heading to?"I asked, tossing a hoodie over my shoulder as we slinked off through the door and out to the empty hallway.

"Anywhere you want to,"Jacob said, descending the steps four at a time which seemed to fairly matched my pace.

"Alright then. You drive." I threw the bunch of metallic keys at Jacob and he caught it swiflty, grinning.

"To where do I escort you, m'lady?"Jacob asked in a mock gracious tone.

"Forks Cemetry."

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

* * *

I hadn't heard a hoot from Bella for the last few hours when I took her home and when we roamed around the dark, thick forests, talking, laughing our asses off and crying our hearts out. I missed her too much, my heart ripping into fragments with her image inflicted upon the surfaces. I had the sudden exhortion to vomit out the blatant truth to Carlisle, pouring out the dissapointment I had felt when he ultimately refused to confide me in this piece of tale after decades of companionship. I had felt all the ties which bonded both of us eradicate, loosen by his lack of trust in me. But I had sensed betrayal in myself if I somehow blurt this all out for my own good. I had turned to Esme for advice a couple of times but her words were kept to a minumum of four words. 'I don't know, Edward.' 

Alice. Perhaps she could help me. She seemed a tad preoccupied these days with Jasper, venturing out with him to the wee hours of the night then coming back silent and it looked almost she had spent those times in the graveyard. She was in the balcony though that day, her eyes boring into the rain lashing out endlessly, brittle leaves swept by the wind. I walked up to her, leaning on the railings. She was the second confidant besides Carlisle that I had; she had been changed by Carlisle indeed in past years. She never failed to remind me of a pretty fairy with a sleek bob.

"Hey, haven't seen you much these days, eh?" I asked, stirring up a decent conversation.

"Have been out with Jasper. Heard Rosalie is dating someone else though. Sorry, I just had to tell you," she murmured in a hushed tone, peering up at me with those beady eyes.

"Doesn't matter, threw with her even. I thought you're the first person that should have found out,"I said, amazed.

"I knew it a week ago. I even know you're seeing Isabella Swan, Edward," she muttered innocently. "You're taking a huge risk to yourself."

I nodded, rolling my eyes as I spun to stare out the murky sky, Alice's eyes still boring into mine. I should have known better than tell her. "Alice I assure you everything will turn out al right in the end and that the crappy rivalry thing will soon resolve."

"You're wrong, Edward. You know what they are, those Swans and the Blacks. They loathe us, like we're a pile of shit thrown on their threshold. They will never accept you; even if Isabella is a vampire,"Alice retorted, heating up.

"You know Alice, I thought you were the first person that would actually convince me I'm doing the right thing. But you don't seem to and I have made a huge mistake of thinking that you would offer me some cherished words of advice. Apologize me if I 'm wasting your time,"I said and slowly retreated with a sinking feeling.

"Wait, Edward. I do want to help you but under these circumstances, its tough. I don't want anyone hurt, especially you. Just let her go, Edward. Please." Alice reached for my wrist and glanced up at me.

I grinned maliciously. "You try letting go of Jasper. How would you feel?"

Alice's grasp loosen and she was beheld in a trance as I stalked away. It was a fairly stupid world.

* * *

Isabella Marie Cullen

* * *

"Where have you been anyway lately? Haven't seen you around,"Jacob idily stuck the brown bottle through his lips and let the molten gold liquid slither down his throat . 

I shrugged my shoulders, knocking off the slightly-chipped empty decanters that loolled around the stone graves, where names of deceased were intricately embossed in thin slanting writing. The sky was a murky grey, a constant sheet of morbidity enclosed upon us as we sat on the damp grass, barefoot. Jack had long knocked off his heavy combats off to the corner between two concrete engravements.

"Just been hanging out, alone." I took a slow, drawling swig of gin, smacking my lips in utter satisfaction.

"Oh, well, school's starting in a couple of weeks. You going to Forks High eh?" Jacob's eyes held an appaling look of lucid dissapoinment. I nodded, standing and brushing dirt and patchy grass from the back of jeans. He followed, leaning his vast elbow on top of one of the older graves overgrown with a long stretch of twining ivy and severly dried bouqets of violets lay upon its marble surfaces, resembling shrivelled pieces of expired prunes.

"I guess so. Why don't you think it's a good school?"I asked, locking my fingers on the coarse bark of a sole mulberry tree.

'Well, I wouldn't say it's a bad choice...but it's just that..."

"It wasn't a choice, Jake. It was more of an option. Forget about it." I muttered and drained the remnants of gin, tipping its meagre contents in my mouth. Jacob stared at me, as if aware of the vehement thirst triggering to expose. Though it needed much more exposure with a werewolf around.

"Don't look at me like that, Jacob. Go run with the wind if you must,"I angrily snapped, turning hastily on my heel through the thick avalanche of rubble. Jacob was pacing not far behind me, his arms outstretched, bulky with a mass of greenish veins protruding from underneath the olive skin."Come on, Bella. I didn't mean to stare at you like that. It just seems awkward. I'm new to this, Bella. I honestly can't control what's been nestled deep upon me."

"Well, do you think _I'm_ not new to this? This snide remarks people are giving animals like me. Perhaps I should have just remained where I was. This was just a huge mistake,"I retorted, arms falling by my side as we reached further to the entrance where the Porsche stood in hauter.

"Why are you acting this way, Bella? You just seemed so compelled to blame my father for the so-called bad treatment you've been experiencing. You never used to complain,"Jacob bellowed, snatching my wrist with his chunky fingers.

"Because I was stupid then, Jacob. I was so dumb to even think I was doing this for my own good as well as others. Yeah, perhaps the others _are_ having a whale of a time talking about me." I tried to snatch off my arm from his firm grip but he managed to hold it there, his fingers almost crushing the bones of my hands.

"You've changed, Bella. I know you're not telling me something. I can see it in your eyes. What is it?"he demanded forcefully, shooting me authoritve, yet filthy, glances. Well at least that was what I thought.

I laughed hysterically, alas able to let free of my wrist from his grasp and tossed my head forwards in mock delirium. 'That's the thing Jacob: I have to tell everyone everything even the type of pads I use. For once Jacob, I want to leave all that behind. Because in a vain attempt to make people happy, I made myself suffer." And with that, I slipped into the driver's seat and sped off...to Edward's house.


	9. Chapter 9

9. You could be the one I'll always love

Isabella Marie Cullen

He was_ hot_. The tad of the vast fiery ball of the sun had miraculously peeped from beneath the heaving billows of clouds though the sky was pretty much its morbid self. The dim rays illuminated his skin, shimmering like pieces of intricate diamonds glued onto his skin. His abs was toned around his navel, hands muscular with the gnarled mass of greenish-blue veins trailing down his arms. His bare torso exposed to the warmth of the sun as he lounged on the lucid green grass, head propped with his elbows. A creased, maroon shirt was messily tossed to the side, along with what seemed like to be a fraction of the lace fabric of my dress. I turned off the engine and glided down the rubble-strewn entrance to the old mansion, walking slowly down the lawn.

Oh, and hadn't I mentioned, he was looking particularly hot with his tousled bronze hair glistening off the pouring sun and I could just imagine my fingers crawling up his tight stomach, fingers tracing the gnarled knots of his veins, skimming against the smooth, shining skin as we made our way into a passionate kiss, the vexing temptation pounding on my temples as my steps haltered at his back. He didn't seem to notice my mere presence. Wait, I _did _mention the hot part twice, didn't I?

I hadn't realized how much I loved him, the need was vehement, gnashing on my mind like an addiction to a dose of ecstacy. I just wanted a taste of his lips, the sweet tanginess to his scent, intoxicating and sinful, to hear the blood pumping through his chest as we delved deeper into the sea of emotions, the waves smoothly curling up against our skins. It felt good just being huddled into him, his arms over me protectively.

I squatted hesitantly beside him and waited for him to speak, though it seemed to take an eternity. "You know someday, we'll rot down here if you don't start talking to me, "I began, rolling my eyes from him. He never fluttered an eyelid yet said anything. He just remained statuesque, staring up at the achingly grim sky. I scooped up my fringe and pulled it back irritatingly, shuffling on my butt awkwardly. He wasn't responding a tinge.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay. For leaving just like that in front of Esme and everything. Just forgive me please." I seemed to have reached the stage of begging though he still hadn't moved a tad from his lethargic composure. It seemed dumb of me, kneeling on the damp grass and getting my khakis dirt-grimed, begging to a grown, _hot_, man whose skin shimmers like a wall of mirrors."It's alright, Edward. Sorry for disturbing anyway." I slumped up, a heap of disappointment and remorse when suddenly; an impalpably cold hand pulled me backwards and grasp me into a tight embrace, lips smashed against each other's as the martyrdom died down in thunderous applause.

We kissed like we never kissed before, hands snaking on each other's skins, Edward's fingers trailing underneath my shirt and intertwining itself with the straps of my bra. I didn't care, my arms across his shoulders as our tongues slithered in our mouths. The sensation was strong, unbeatable as our impetuous need for each other seemed readily exposed. None from both parties were ashamed to reveal the burning desires. We just wanted to kiss.

Our lips were dreading to part as we licked each other's lips, hands clasped to the sides of our face. I was breathless to end of the kiss as we gazed into each other's eyes, his a deep velvety gold. He seemed amazed just looking at me, his gaze hovering on my eyes. I looked down at his lap and smoothed out his thighs, smacking my sore lips as I did so. I hadn't realized I had jumped up onto his lap all the way through the kiss.

"I miss you, "he muttered, stroking my cheeks that was leaning against his ice cold ones. I pursed my lips as I peered over him again, his hands on my nape. "I love you, Bella. I don't want to lose you. It's hard, "he continued in hushed tones which made him look even sexier.

"Ed...I just need you. Everything else just seem to be a blur of events. I don't want to be in anyone's slavery anymore." I leaned onto his vast, bare chest, a pool of tears threatening to flow down like a running faucet. Edward held my chin up with his porcelain-white hands, smiling meekly. "You're not anyone's slave, Bella. You just want people to be happy and that's alright no matter bad you might say it to be. You're a good person, that's what you are." I grinned, clicking my tongue.

"I'm sick of this good person theory, Edward. Just, just bring me somewhere. Somewhere far where we can be alone together." I entangled myself from his strangling arms and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Well, where do you want to go to?"Edward asked in his seductive tone, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Whatever place you have in store for me."

"I have the perfect place. Come with me." He stood and proffered a hand out to me and I took it graciously, sliding up from the hardened ground.

He took his shirt from the corner and I snatched it playfully, ripping it into pieces of ragged fabric. He snickered and we made our way down the driveway to the Porsche, hand in hand. "Where's Esme?"I asked out of a sudden. "Oh, she's in the den doing some laundry." I nodded, strange to hear a vampire doing laundry.

"What, never heard a vampire doing laundry before?" He seemed to have read my mind.

"No just, I can't imagine someone as beautiful as Esme would do chores."

"Well, she's the mother of the family. She doesn't have a choice. Though I promise, I wash my _own_ underpants." I laughed as he offered a seat to me. "Although I would really appreciate it if you did it for me when we get married later."

"Get real, dude, "I hiccoughed as we peeled of the dusty, narrow roads in high speed.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

We were out, almost beyond the minuscule grounds of Forks, approaching the tranquil fountains meters away where lush vegetation covered most fractions of the ground and lucid turquoise water flowed out from the large cave-like streams, voluminous drops hitting the ground in great thuds. Bella seemed transfixed by the amazing views there were overwhelmed with. She shot a gleeful glance at me as she jumped slowly on her seat, excitement overcoming her as the tires slowly halted on the coarse, rubble ground. We stared out beyond the scenery, hands locked into each others. My nostrils flared at the flourishing air which coated the hills and the surrounding forests.

"Edward...this is beautiful," she uttered, slightly breathless."I should have brought me camera with me."

I squeezed her palm and led her out the car, pulling her towards the bedlam of the waters. "It's a little noisy down here, Bella. Are you alright with that?"

She nodded, seeming enthusiastic by the pandemonium of the running water. She ran up the avalanche of stones, begrimed with moss and algae, and held her hand aloft to feel the water seeping into her outstretched palm. I followed her up the distorted steps and slithered my arms to her slender waist, feeling the sprinkles of water inflicted upon us. I dug my face into her neck, wafting her scent up to my nostrils. It smelt delicate, a basket of fresh-plucked strawberries and a bouquet of violets.

"It's great here, Ed. Come, let's get up there on the stones. Come on, Edward!"she enthused, pulling me up the stone steps rapidly. The sky was clear here, a shade of light bluish with white clouds frayed at the edges. The air smelt vaguely of fresh water and what seemed like lemons. At last, we reached the foot of the rather steep hill and we gazed at the thousand miles of spacious fields dense with trees of sorts. She stood, stark breathless, leaning on me.

"Do you like it here, Bella?"I asked, chin on her head. She nodded, speechless. "Those two days without you were a living hell." I confessed in a throaty voice, twisting a lock of her mahogany hair into my finger.

"I know. I kept wandering what you were doing, I thought you had forgotten me. I feel lost and now that you're here, I can't be happier." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well, you're here now. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's not disrupt a good day with bucket full of tears, shall we?" I wiped off her tears and we lied on the ground, my head on her stomach as we anticipated our lives together in the future. How we would always be on each other's side no matter what happens, how we would defeat what comes between us despite the harsh conditions that would result in our actions...perhaps we could even contemplate marriage.

"I love it here. It's so quiet yet it's a complete pandemonium, the din the water's making...,"Bella whispered into my ear as we snuggled up closely together, her hands clasped on my bare chest firmly. Her skin shimmered like shards of glass, reflecting the thick, dense foliage towering above us.

"So did you really miss me? I wasn't that convinced you know...you weren't _that_ enthusiastic just now." I teased, cocking a brow demandingly at her.

"God, you're a beast, Edward." She slapped my thigh playfully, roleplaying the bimbo scene. I laughed, stroking the slightly tangled locks of her hair with my fingers as she dug her toes into the ends of my tattered jeans. We remained like that, without a flinch, gazing out at the flock of crows skimming through the air in unison, and mulling over nothing in particular. She traced the mass of knotted veins sticking out from underneath my skin with her slender, paper-white fingers, trailing up and down my arms.

"I love you, Bella..."

"I love you too, "she muttered for the umpteenth time.

"You want to take a shower or anything after this?"I asked, nudging her softly in the ribs.

"What for? Do I smell bad?"she asked, sniffing her shirt. "No, you smell perfect. We're just heading up North so I thought you might want to, you know, get into shape like other girls do, "I asked, mockingly shrugging my shoulders at the absolute, predictable girl behavior. "Up North? Where are we going?"

"Oh, just a simple quite get-together that's all." Bella peered at me wonderingly, her forehead creased with deep frowns of mixed confusion and adrenaline. I tugged her arm and we stood on our heels, pulling her down the steep, stone steps to the landing.

Yeah, a simple get-together my arse.

Isabella Marie Cullen

"Oh My God, Edward."

The sky had darkened in the past few hours, a murky shade of grim, inky black with a tinge of magenta at the edges of the fraying clouds. I stared out the misty windows, gobsmacked. There were a crowd of people huddled around various branches crackling with scarlet fire, drinking and bullshitting. The field was vast and mostly occupied large fractions of sand and tufts of dry grass. It seemed like there had never been rain here for the past six years considering the lack of trees and any forms of greenery. Edward parked the Porsche just across from a group of guys, slapping each other's backs roughly. The Porsche, appalingly, wasn't the only decent car around; around the corner was a gleaming Hummer, inches from it with a couple of girls smacked on top of the windscreen was a Lamborghini and there seemed to be at least twelve Volvos and twenty Mercedes.

"We're here. Surprised?"Edward asked, grinning as his fingers locked around the leather steering wheel.

"Um, should I say I'm impressed? I feel like I'm driving in a beat-up, scraped Nissan, Ed." I shook my head, scanning the series of stupendously expensive cars. Edward snickered and unstrapped the seatbelts for me and led me out of the car.

There was a certain, unfamiliar hum to the surrounding ambience; it seemed to be flooded with equally hot guys like Edward, in their large Burberry coats draped across the logs which served as seats and a buzz of Armani scent. Edward led me through hordes of chatting people, whom all looked like they had just stepped out of the flashy pages of Vogue. Edward greeted them like old friends, shaking hands with them though never bothering to introduce me to anyone of the girls who shot me filthy looks of scathed envy. Though there had been guys who eyed me as if I was alien of some sort.

"Now, now, Edward Cullen, who's this babe?"an amazingly, cut Italian asked, hanging his elbow on Edward's shoulder.

"Isabella Swan, Sethos Blake, Sethos Blake, Isabelle Swan, "Edward briefly said, indicating both clueless parties with his thumb. I shook Sethos's proffered arm like a gracious lady I wasn't. "Hands off, Blake, she's mine, "Edward added playfully, grinning.

"Well let's see who she chooses then. Come on, Bella, the Italian fucks the best like everyone knows, "Sethos claimed, hand on his chest in mock hauteur.

"Yeah, but they are also known to have a particularly hairy arse so I'll choose the true American, "I said, shoving my hands into the pockets of my khakis as the three of us roared in laughter, Sethos snorting unappealingly though he still looked perfect with the smooth, tanned olive skin and prominent nose. He had a crimson wooly scarf tied around his neck firmly, clad in a black coat which defined his slim torso and waist.

"Good choice, Edward. Hot _and_ humorous, fine combination. I gotta go then, guys. The marmalade awaits me."He spun on the heels of his sneakers and sped to the direction of what seemed like a fast-going beer contest. Edward steered me deeper into the bustling throng, his hands warm on mine. There were an immediate clique of giggling girls who approached him without an ounce of warning, jostling to get a good view of Edward. They looked incredibly beautiful, with their Banana Republic head-to-toe uniform and chignons. I was intimated to say the least.

"Oh, Edward, you cheeky guy. Where've you been all summer? We're craving for your presence before every imminent party we go to!"they oozed out, flinging their loose fringes at him. I wanted to puke.

"Just been at home you know, spending time with my girlfriend. Oh, wait, I'm afraid you don't know her yet, do you?"Edward asked shrewdly, peering over me.

"No..I'm afraid we haven't..."they muttered, scanning me furtively, with a disgruntled expression plastered across their awfully pretty faces.

"Bella, Bella Swan, "I introduced myself, hand outstretched awaiting greeting. They took my proffered hand in a lazy grasp and retreated abruptly, disappointment inflicted upon their faces. Edward watched me with a wide, facetious grin creeping across his face. "And you guys are?"I continued in an enthused tone, squinting up at their screwed expressions. They seemed to shuffle on the heels of their Jimmy Choos uneasily, mulling over an equally decisive response. Though Edward came to their rescue before they could barely open their mouths. "They're friends of mine from the young legislative committee; you know all the crap about teenage politics and rebellion." I nodded.

"Yes, and we better get going now. It's getting too warm here, don't you think girls?"one of the bimbos hiccoughed and the other chipped in agreement and went off, clanking their three-inch heels.

"You seem popular, Sir Edward Cullen, "I said as we strolled further, the space was beginning to clear up from the fog of socializing.

"Yeah, it's hard being good-looking and all, "Edward teased, shrugging his shoulders as he waved at a couple of guys around the bank of the dark lake. "You're lucky you know, Isabella Swan."

"Ah,"I gasped, looking him up in bewilderment. "Well, you're fortunate enough to earn yourself a hot girlfriend too."

He let out a hollow hoot of laughter, then taking my hand and sat around a fire, crackling solely. The log was hard against my butt though the warmth of the fire seem comforting enough, the awkwardness dissipating gradually as I leaned on his chest, inhaling the excruciatingly intoxicating scent with my flaring nostrils. He caressed my hair soothingly back, eyes closed as we let ourselves bath in the orangey was slowly flowing through from the distance, wafting into our ears; The Cranberries...

"Come on, let's dance, 'I murmured, pulling him up.

"No way...I can't dance. You go ahead." Edward shook his head defiantly, his hands flapping in rejection."Oh come on, no vampire can't dance. Be a good sport, Ed. Please...for me?"I pleaded, lips pouty. He rolled his eyes and stood, his hands positioned around my waist and nape and we began to sway in the music, soft and coaxing. Edward's steps were easy to follow, back and forth and otherwise. He looked perfect against the glow of the scarlet flames playing against his skin, his lips were sexy, his face handsome and utterly seductive. His eyes were a burnished gold and so was his hair. I pressed my lips softly against his fat ones and let it linger there for long. Our tongues locked for a few nanoseconds as we danced.

"How much do you love me, Edward?"I asked in his ears.

He seemed to shudder a tad at the question though it resolved as he responded earnestly,"I love you more than anything, Bella...I love you more than I love myself. I would risk everything for you."

I nodded, and leaned my head back on his shoulder. And then suddenly, I had this uneasy feeling pounding in my insides. That somehow...something bad would happen soon, the impending devastation as its possibility.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

A couple of guys had come to join us, offering us decanters filled to the brim with vodka which Bella gratefully took and swigged. Four others perched around the logs including Jasper and Emmet, both seemed amazed with the company I had especially the dumfounded Hale. The other guys all eyed up Bella flirtatiously with their macho act which personally looked revolting.

"So you been here ever?"Sethos asked, who was cozily sitting beside Bella with a can of lager firmly in his hand.

"Nah. First time. Never heard of this place even. Edward told me to come here so I just tailed along. Seems like you guys here are quite the rich chaps, The Lamborghinis and all, "Bella said, draining the decanter and tossing it lazily aside.

"Oh, well, most of us are from the Upper East, those are where the old, expensive mansions existed. Your darling Edward here used to live there before shipping to Forks, eh?"He glanced directly at me who was busily unscrewing the cap of a glass gin. "Oh yeah. That was a long time ago. That's where most of the covens live. The well to do ones who like to keep to themselves though there are a few humans here and there, "I said, tipping the lucid contents of vodka through his lips.

"Yeah. Missed Edward when he isn't around anymore. He's a good chap though he can be a bit of a git at times, "Sethos teased, patting my back.

"Well, you're a horny idiot yourself, Seth, remember? That time with Lily, I personally remember till this day, "I said, sniggering.

"Oh god and you _had_ to bring that one up." Seth clamped a hand up his forehead in mock agony.

"What, what happened?"enthused Bella curiously.

"Should I tell her, buddy? Oh crap, I'm just gonna say it; he called this Lily girl a sexy-assed bitch because she looks like her Chihuahua."Bella mouthed a certain swear word and spilled into thunderous laughter with Seth crying by her side. "And those were the damnation days of Sethos Adrian Blake, "he muttered in between mock sobs.

I grinned, letting the scalding heat caress my face as Bella continued chatting with Seth in a rush of excitement. Then Jasper looked me up and his head spun to the direction of the lake and I took the hint and strode out to the dingy bank, heels squelching on the damp sand. Jasper walked alongside me, looking out at the vast empty lake as we approached nearer to the bank.

"She's hot. Isabella Swan isn't she?"Jasper asked, squinting up at me through the narrow, slit of his eyes. I nodded, kicking a shard of glass with my boots."Alice kinda told me about her. You know about being a Swan and all that B.S."

"So are you gonna give a long lecture about the consequences of my actions and wrong doings and leave her so that everyone will be happy and play merry-ground? I think you're messed, dude, "I muttered, turning around to walk back to the fire.

"Hey, wait. It's not about that. It's just Alice really wants to help you and I want you to understand her intensions. She meant good, Ed. But she's just confused about things now. Give her time." Jasper tugged at my arm, his eyes a solid black. I shove my hand off from his grip and spun around to face him in the eye. "Listen, I don't have time to spare for her and tell it's alright if she's confused. I can resolve matters at my own hands."

Jasper stood, watching me as I strode back to the crowd, seething.

"Hey, love, where've you been? I was just talking to Seth about you when you were gone in nanoseconds." Bella held my face with her porcelain hands worriedly. I put down her hands and smiled meekly. "Just been chatting with a couple of old mates. So, you ready to go?"

"I guess so." She smiled back and turned to Seth. "Are you going then?"

"Thought you guys might wanna follow a few of us up to the pub, hang out a little?"Seth offered, his brows cocked in question.

"Nah, I guess I'll pass. It's getting late." Bella seemed to be reading my mind, my words rolling off her tongue. "Well then, nice to meet you, Bella. See you later?"Seth asked, smacking both of Bella's cheeks. "Yeah, later." Bella pulled me up by the arm and we bade them goodbye, walking up to the car.

"Are you okay? You look beat, "Bella asked, holding my hand in a firm grasp. I shook my head lightly as we wedged through the sweaty crowd. She nodded back, sensing my inability to form words into decent sentences. We piled into the car and ignited the engine, peeling down the road in mediocre speed. I place my hand on her lap, palm facing upward and she took it, locking our fingers together. I rubbed her palm with my fingers, tracing figures on to it randomly. She was quiet all the way till we reached her mansion in two hours' time.

"Get a good rest, alright Edward. Call me later, yeah?" she said, unbuckling her seatbelt and gazing at me straight in the eye.

"Okay, love. Goodnight."I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

And as I watched her ascend the cobbled steps, I had the strange, longing feeling of making love to her...


	10. Chapter 10

10.Interlude

Isabella Marie Swan

* * *

I jumped onto the warmth comfort of the duvet, my fingers tracing the floral patterns embossed intricately on the smooth mauve fabric, the recounts of last evening playing over several times before my eyes like a tape set on perpetual re-loop. I had already missed the scent lingering across Edward's alabaster neck, the gaze in which he held fervently upon my touch, the somewhat pernicious gaze swimming through the molten gold of his pupils. I loved him, regardless of anything that could debar us from being together.

The familar ringing tone of my phone shortened my protracting fantasies. I grabbed the receiver, clasping it hesistantly over my ears, mad at the sudden intrusion of my disrupted thoughts.

"Hello, Bella speaking."

"Hey, Bella. Jake here,"the coarse voice sounded through my ears throatily.

I tucked the loose strand of my mahogany hair back, sitting up from the previous lethargic composure, realizing how much I had missed the merest presence of Jacob Black. I sat cross-legged on the thick mattresse, leaning against the pillows. "Hey, you haven't called since that day. I was kind of expecting your non-existent calls."

There seemed to be a hesistant pause at the end of the line, Jacob's breathing heavy underneath the proximity of his imminent words. I chuckled soundlessly, awaiting his response with the sudden anticipation I had felt when I first slided into Edward's Aston. The adrenaline pumping in my veins for the arrival of few, possibly, prosaic words that were about to exit Jake's fat, brown lips.

"So how's everything going?"he asked after several awaited seconds.

"Fine.So what did you wanted to say to me?"I said in haste, overwhelmed by the overbearing anxiety in which his words could sought after with.

"I'm sorry, about that day. You know, lashing out at you and all. The thearical older-brotherly thing that was beyond me, honestly. I didn't know why I had this sudden feeling of...goodness I don't even know what it is. Just forgive me would you, Bella?"he muttered, tone in slight exasperation.

"God, Jacob. There was't the slightest fault on your part-and I wouldn't say it was me who was wrong 'cause that is suchcliche shit-but you were just worried for me. I mean any bestie would right?"I said in a particularly over-enthused tone.

"Yeah. So wanna go get a drink tommorow night or something? My treat."

I mulled over Edward's reaction when I broke to him I had some other matter to attend to that didnt involved his merest presence but what the hell...

"Sure.Can't wait."

* * *

sorry for keeping you guys in a lurch-short chappy, just wanna have a comeback frm all those sickening common tests

Whoots-A- for science


	11. Chapter 11

11 .Life is wonderful

Edward Anthony Mason

The sky was tainted with deep layers of cerulean, the pallid wispy clouds filling the pearly bluish gaps of the ceiling above us as we laid on the green perimeter of knee-high grass underneath us. Bella's eyes were slightly shut against the orangey glows of the sun that bathed her glistening parchments of skin; her head ensconced upon my lap as we let the silence siphoned our desires, the covet for each other. We had met only several hours after our departure that night; we were too greedy. I was at the most. She shifted her head to look directly over my eyes, her hands slowly snaking underneath my shirt as she playfully bit her lip. I pulled away a few strands of her hair from obscuring her beautiful eyes, a strange shade of chocolate-brown bordering the pools of gold.

"You're beautiful, too beautiful. You're killing me, Bella, "I murmured, brushing my lips softly against her forehead and then hovered over her temples.

"You're just too greedy, Edward. I haven't properly fed for the past week because of you, "she said, tone saturated in sudden morose though she responded the kiss with an even vast intensity.

She broke the kiss ditheringly, gripping my shoulders as she reached out for my neck, her lips trailing down from mine to the hollow of my collarbones. She smiled, the curve perfectly carved on her smooth alabaster skin, as she tucked a lock of hair from my forehead with her slender fingers.

"You know I really think you should talk to Alice. I mean as far I know, she's closer to you than even I am. Just reason out things with her would you?"she cadged, suddenly bringing up the most recent conversation I had regretted conjuring.

"I don't want to lose to you, Bella. I can't stand not being with you. I don't want anyone else to interfere and you're asking me to do something irrational, Bella, "I said, almost snapping a patch of greenery from its roots.

Bella stroked my cheek softly with her finger, smoothing out the creases that folded its way across my jeans. My nostrils flared at the vehemence of her mere presence, protracting my desires to trail my palms on every inch of her skin. I pulled back slightly, not wanting to exceed the trust she had thrust into my hands, maintaining that meager amount of self-control and respect that I still owned.

"Please, Edward, I know you're better than this. Don't be afraid of anything, especially losing. 'Cause one day you will, like every other being in this world, love, "she muttered into my ear, brushing her moist lips across my chin.

"What do you mean, Bella?"I asked, appalled at the blatancy of her words.

She just smiled, tucking back loose strands of my hair behind my ears as she pulled herself up from her lethargic composure. "Drive me home would you?"

"But we've been here only a moment ago. I want to be with you, Bella, "I responded, somehow pleadingly, as I beckoned her back to the warmth of my lap.

"Please Edward."

I bend, rubbing my face with my hands as confusion spiraled in me. "Whatever you say Bella."

"So where are you heading to after this?"I asked, staring straight ahead at the narrow winding tar, particularly unaware of the direction I'm heading towards. It didn't matter too much though-we had the time of our lives to kill together.

"Can u step on it Edward? I have something to attend to and I think I'm gonna be late if you going at this turtle-ish rate, "she responded, glancing at the clock on the dashboard with a frown etched across her porcelain-white forehead.

"Where you going? You haven't told me anything about this meeting of yours, "I said, gripping the steering wheel till my veins protruded from underneath my skin at the firm touch.

Bella eyed me cautiously, a wry smile creeping across her face as she scooped her hair, which cascaded down her back in the usual loose mahogany waves though it was more tangled today, into a rough bun with her fingers and fixed the buttons to her grey wooly striped cardigan. I watched her did all that in a swift five seconds and contained myself from thrusting forwards into a sudden awkward moment of hormones let loose. I sat up straighter on the vinyl, eyes swiveling back to the previous reverie of the empty, serpentine roads.

"I have a date with an old friend. I'll be back at about midnight I suppose. We're just having a few drinks and such, "she muttered indolently, lathering gloss over her already-glistening lips a shade of nude.

"Who's this friend of yours? You never mentioned about him before have you?"I avoided her eyes that I could sense were scrutinizing my present expression with lucid amusement.

"Just an old friend. Childhood friends actually, "she said dazedly, scrawling abstracts on the thick sheet of condensation that was pressing itself against the immaculate side window.

I shuffled uncomfortably on the seat, skipping the whole vain attempt at offering fervent comments at the so-called date-with-just-an-old-friend event she had just proposed out of the blue. She seemed jumpy at the imminent prospect of meeting that childhood friend of hers, referring the blinking screen of her cell phone every few nanoseconds with that vexingly delirious grin spread across her face as she punched on the buttons of her cell with bountiful excitement. I drove faster, revving up the slow hum of engine that punctuated the silence enclosed upon us, clinging on the beige roof of the Volvo, (minus the perturbing tones emitting from her phone). I kept my eyes firmly on the road as we began to peel across the bridge, a sole vehicle amidst the wide, dusty road of nothingness.

It had felt like years being with Bella and it had felt so long ever since I kept my thoughts on track. Everything about enjoying her mere presence to craving every part of her felt like I hadn't gotten myself into a pernicious state in which I had marred severely and there was no means of apology. But Bella was my life I realized and no matter how much I uttered it, it would never wear out. I felt like it had gotten stuck to me like a leech, glued to my chest perpetually.

"Hey, why are you so quiet? Are you mad at me?"she asked, her palm clasped over mine on the dashboard.

I shook my head, pursing my lips as she weaved her fingers in mine. "No. I was just thinking."

"About us?"she murmured, pushing back to the curtain of fringe that obscured my eyes.

"What else? It's always about you, Bella, love."

"Why? Did I hurt you in any way? I'm sorry Edward. I mean honestly it's just a friend, "she responded, brows furrowed as she peered at me with a wounded expression.

"No I didn't mean that. Bella, I'm fine with anyone that you want to go out with. It's just, I'm tired that's all. Don't mind me, "I said exasperatedly, caressing her smooth cheeks as I suddenly realized the state I had gotten myself into just mulling over the presence of Isabella Swan. My mind was a tangled mass of gnarled thoughts-with the events of past days with her and the problems I had gotten myself into all bunched into a monstrous ball of cat poo.

"Are you sure? I mean I can just cancel the date and-"

"No, just go ahead okay, love I'll be fine. I just need some time to think."

"Oh your poor sweetie, "she muttered, nuzzling my neck.

"I'll meet you in the verandah after midnight sharp and don't be late or I'll start getting emotional, "I teased, kissing her on the forehead.

"Alrighty, grandpa Ed."

Isabella Marie Swan

I bade goodbye to Edward and jumped up the porch steps and bounded through the wrought-iron gates that had been left ajar. It felt just stepping into the empty halls of the dingy, silent mansion, empty of its meager owners. I dragged the heels of my combats across the marble hastily towards the stairs, wary of the unfamiliar dankness to the surroundings. Charlie wasn't working probably, perhaps sprawled on his four-poster, belly exposed as he snored noisily through his daydreams.

I closed the door behind me and plopped on the rocking chair, rickety with age as I let my head back into the depths of the heliotrope pillows and shut my eyes. I let the day's events wash over me as I delved deeper into a non-existent state of sleep I had quite missed in my human days. The sense of rest and relieve triumphing the fatigue that ached my head. I awaked from the memories by the bedlam emitting from my phone. It was Jacob. And then I realized how late I was for the date.

"Oh god Jake, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of the time and I was just resting and-"

"Hey, relax, Bella. I'm just outside your house now. Come on down. I took my Rabbit with me, "he said, interrupting my rant with an even modulated tone.

"Thank god, Jake. I'll be there in a jiff, "I said and flipped my cell close.

I glanced briefly at my reflection splayed across the mirror. I took off my cardigan and revealed a white cotton tank top with yellow ribbon lace stitched across the neckline. I combed my hair roughly with my fingers and attempted a warm smile-which ended up looking more like that of a demented clown. I switched off the lamps and sauntered out the room, slightly pacing through the vacant hallways and finally, through the doors, where I caught sight of Jacob's slightly battered Rabbit nestling in the corner of the lot.

"Hey, sorry I am late," I said, getting into his baby and strapping in.

"Doesn't matter. I got a few things to settle myself an hour ago. At least we could still make it, both unscathed by the afternoon's event, "he said somewhat sardonically, revving up the engine and swerving down the winding lane.

"Yeah. So where you treating me, boy?"

"Hum..Let's see. What about Dan's Diner? Sounds homey, "he suggested, drumming his fingers on the wheel as he whistled an unfamiliar tune under his husky breath.

"Sure, fine by me."

"Hey, tone down there, Bella. It's like your fifth beer."

I smacked my frothy lips and placed the chipped mug on the dented space of the counter, letting the cool alcohol slither down my throat and repress the sudden hunger pangs that were beginning to protract. Jacob watched me as he sipped his second order with a bemused expression plastered across his rough features. I chuckled, amused by his reaction at the imminent prospect of my hangover.

"Don't worry, Jakey, I'm still sane when I'm drunk, "I dazedly muttered, my lips touching the algid rim of the mug.

He shook his head, snatching the mug from my palms and draining the precious molten gold liquid into a pot of dying begonias, trickling every last drop to my appalling horror. I tried to reach out for the damn mug but the moment I stood from the plastic bench, I could feel my head ache as if it had been decimated into slices by a blade. And I thought vampires couldn't get drunk. Jacob caught me as fell into a messy heap onto his arms and tried to steadied me, grasping me by the wrists with his strong hands securing my back. I leaned on his chest, hearing his deep breathing and the impetus of blood coursing through his veins. I could feel the warmth radiating from his skin enveloping me, taste his sweat that sodden his shirt. He smelled earthly-resembling freshly cutgrass with a terrible mix of cheap aftershave.

"Are you okay, Bella?"he whispered, scooping my hair that had fallen over my eyes.

I nodded, regaining my composure."I'm fine. Yeah."

"Oh okay. It's getting late. Let me drive you home, "he said, jingling his keys before my eyes. I nodded and let him lead the way out. He was still holding my hand as we entered the car, him opening the door for me.

"So you had fun?"I asked as he began to peel along the cobbled streets at a speed Edward would obviously moan at like a giant baby.

"Yeah. You obviously did with the amount you drank, "he said, grinning at my greed.

I chuckled, ashamed of myself. "Yeah. I don't wish to think about that."

"Hah. So are you attending Forks High later after the holidays?"he asked, his hand shoulder resting on the headrest.

"I suppose. Charlie's enrolled me last week so I guess that's the plan."

He nodded, eyes on the road as he cut between two vintage Bugs that were going at the rate of an eighty-year old. The sky was a murky shade of magenta then, clouds barely existing on the blanket of morbidity. I gazed at the jamboree of crows that flocked pass, marring the splendid view of the evening.

"Bella, have you ever thought about ever not getting what you desired?"Jacob asked, punctuating the silence.

"I dunno. I mean, I don't usually desire for anything, "except of course for Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, "but you know there was that time when I really wanted that special deluxe edition of Modess pads."

"God, Bella. Horny much, "he moaned, doing a head desk.

I laughed mockingly, slapping his shoulder.

"Okay then what are you trying saying dear Jacob?"I asked in a mock serious tone, my hands across my lap.

"Forget it." He slumped into the depths of the faded vinyl and pouted.

"Awww..poor jakeyy,"I cooed, stroking his chin.

"ARGHHH. Get off me, "he snapped mockingly back, laughing in between faux gasps of chagrin.

The drive seemed too rapid, it had been only thirty minutes. Jacob cut the engine that seemed to roar out through night and turned to his side to look at me, stifling a bout of laughter that trigged at the tip of his tongue. I peered back at him, arms crossed across my chest as we fought the laughter from escaping our lips. He pursed his lips into a tight grimace and gazed at me, scrutinizing my every flinch, twitch and blink. I sat still, gripping the edges of my seat.

"You look beautiful today, "he commented, smiling sneakily.

"Even when I'm drunk?"

He nodded, grinning. He lifted his finger to touch the corner of my jaw softly, brushing his warm skin swiftly against mine in a hesitant motion. I sat, frozen by his sudden touch. I looked at him, his eyes dilated and his finger limp against my chin. He skimmed his finger along my jawline, his lips just inches away from mine. I could feel his pulse quickening at every move he made with his fingers, trailing up to my cheeks and then to my temples. I closed my eyes and pried off his fingers from my face.

"Don't do this Jacob. Please, "I pleaded.

Then without realization, I was pressed hard against the door, lips pressed vehemently upon Jacob's.


End file.
